Historias del destino
by jake5392
Summary: Que pasaría si diferentes de criaturas y héroes pasados se entrelazaran con el destino de un chico que tiene el futuro de varios mundos en sus manos, que sufrió por sus padres negligentes y sus hermanas, pero con grandes metas en su cabeza, semi dark naruto, mundo alterno, muy posible harem, primer fanfic denle una oportunidad
1. Prologo

"Persona hablando"

"(Pensamiento de la persona)"

" **Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural hablando"**

" **(Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural pensando)"**

 **XxxXxxX**

Prologo

 **XxxXxxX**

¿Dónde estaba? Realmente no lo sabía, me sentía dormido pero podía ver y moverme perfectamente, estaba viendo a mi alrededor una sola cosa, muerte, gente huyendo por sus vidas de lo que parecía ser una luz, las personas que dejaban de hacerlo eran consumidas por ella, luego el lugar cambio al mar, con cientos de barcos de lo que parecía ser una isla, para abruptamente despertar, sin duda alguna estaba en la cama de un hospital.

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y el hijo mayor del cuarto Hokague Minato Namikaze "El relámpago amarillo de Konoha" y Kushina Namikaze "La habanera sangrienta", tengo la edad de 8 años, pero… No sé si debería tener ese nombre, mis padres jamás me han puesto atención, toda esa atención se la han dado a mis dos hermanas, Kaori y Midori Namikaze, "Las princesas de Konoha", todo el pueblo las tienen en adoración, en mi caso las personas que me aprecian pueden ser contadas con los dedos de una mano, las primeras personas son Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku, padre e hija respectivamente, tienen un puesto de ramen llamado igual que su apellido "Ichiraku", la tercera persona es una mujer llamada Mikoto Uchiha, es una amiga de mi "madre" que cuando viene de visita siempre se toma su tiempo para platicar conmigo, además de que me da dulces de vez en cuando, y la última persona es mi Jiji Hiruzen Sarutobi, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi situación y por ello me enseño bastantes cosas, a cocinar, leer, escribir y me daba cada vez que nos veíamos dinero para lo que quería.

Pero volviendo al momento actual, me encontraba bastante confundido, no tenía ninguna idea de cómo es que pude llegar al hospital, estaba a punto de moverme pero me distrajo una voz, "Naruto, al fin despertaste", gire mi cabeza hacia el lugar de esa voz y vi quien era, Jiji, parecía aliviado de alguna molestia y claramente feliz.

"¿Jjiji?, porque estoy aquí?, pregunte con una duda creciente y curiosidad genuina, "Esa es igual una de mis dudas ¿No recuerdos que fue lo que te paso?", respondió el viejo hombre mirándome esperando una respuesta, moví la cabeza negando mi falta de recuerdos, "Vamos, trata de recordar has un esfuerzo", volvió a insistir el hombre

Mire hacia abajo tratando de recordar, y llegaron "Creo que me acuerdo" dijo en voz baja mientras su cara se torcía a una expresión de odio.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Era el día de mi cumpleaños número 8, realmente estaba emocionado, sus padres habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para celebrar el cumpleaños de mis hermanas, bueno, eso no era lo que me emocionaba, lo que realmente me emocionado era que Jiji me dijo que me iba a regalar algo muy especial.

El lugar en el que se iba a llevar a cabo era la mansión del clan Namikaze era un lugar bastante espacioso, había decoraciones de globos de distintos colores y varios carteles diciendo "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", ya habían llegado bastantes invitados y los que más destacaban eran los herederos de clanes, entre ellos estaban Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga y por supuesto mis hermanas que jugaban en el patio a ser ninjas.

Mientras que yo estaba distraído al observarlos alguien me toco el hombro, era Jiji, "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto" me dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un abrazo, "Gracia Jiji" le conste, "Toma" dijo para darme un pergamino "Este pergamino contiene varias katas de taijutsu" siguió diciendo, "!¿Eso significa que vas a entrenarme?¡" pregunte casi gritándolo ilusionado, "Si Naruto ¿Cuando quieres que empe…?", "¿A qué se refieren con entrenar?", dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo a Hiruzen claramente molesta, "Ho-Hola Mikoto-san ¿Como esta?", pregunto el nervioso anciano, sabía que era peligroso hacerla enojar, "Naaada solo venia aquí a felicitar a Naruto por su cumpleaños, un niño que no está en edad de esforzar su cuerpo a esos límites, Hiruzen-sama, ¿Realmente habla enserio de entrenarlo, el sigue siendo un niño, todavía tiene una infancia por delante", dijo Mikoto molesta y ¿Nerviosa?, "!Oh¡, casi se me olvida toma Naruto, espero que te guste", término de decir con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano al rubio con una pequeña caja negra, para luego seguir discutiendo con el viejo hombre, la caja tenía una pulsera de plata y un cristal de cuarzo de decoración, una joya muy hermosa realmente.

Naruto le iba a decir algo a Mikoto cuando una voz interrumpió a todos en la sala "¿Me permiten un segundo por favor?" dijo una voz masculina, Naruto volteo a ver el origen de la voz, era Minato Namikaze, y Naruto muy en el fondo sabía que no era nada bueno para él, "Quiero dar el anuncio que mis hijas van a ser van a ser la cabeza de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki" Al terminar de decir esas palabras todos en la sala estaban muy felices y felicitaban a las dos hermanas que fueron a abrazar a su padre y luego a su madre, todos felices menos tres personas Mikoto, Hiruzen y el más notorio, Naruto, los 2 primeros voltearon a ver al rubio y la cara que tenía les rompió el corazón, tenía un rostro que demostraba impacto y mirando a sus ojos se podían ver lagrimas saliendo de ellos, los dos sabían que Naruto tenía varios sueños, y uno de ellos era volverse líder de clan, y sus padres al hacer eso lo había restituido de ambos clanes, destruido brutalmente el sueño del rubio.

"(¿Acaso no les importo?, ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ellos?)" Muy en el fondo de Naruto una parte de ese niño feliz y sonriente acababa de morir y acababa de ser suplantado por una cosa, odio, odio por sus padres por olvidarlo, odio por sus hermana por quitarle lo que el mas quería y ansiaba.

"¿Naruto?", Pregunto Hiruzen, Mikoto estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro para luego tratar de consolarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo el rubio se paró abruptamente y salió corriendo de la mansión mientras lloraba, "¡Naruto!", grito Mikoto mientras se paraban de donde estaban sentados para evitar que le pasara algo, pero no lo logro.

Siguió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, solamente para quedarse solo y llorar para que nadie lo vea" (¿Qué fue lo que les hice para que me ignoren?, ¿Por qué no me quieren como a ellas?)", sin ver por donde corría termino tropezándose con una roca, cayo dando vueltas y termino parando cuando se estampo contra una pared.

"¿Por qué no me quieren?", Termino de decir, pasaron los minutos mientras que el buscaba una respuesta a las preguntas que se había hecho mientras lloraba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido dentro de un callejón cerca de donde él se encontraba, se levantó lentamente y camino hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel sonido, "¿Hola?...¿Hay alguien ahí?" pregunto con cierto temor el rubio , pero no hubo respuesta, inseguro se acercó un poco más de donde venía ese sonido, unos botes de basura, se acercó a un mas, entonces…

"¡AHHH!", Grito asustado y callándose de sentón cuando un gato salió corriendo asustado del rubio, se levantó, rio un poco y volteo, lo último que vio fue un puño estrellándose a su rostro con una tremenda fuerza y la persona que mando el puñetazo, era un anbu, tenía ropa negra con una máscara con forma de pájaro y en la frente el kanji "Raíz" para después caer al suelo desmayado.

 **(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

"Entonces… eso paso", dijo Hiruzen mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, cosa que pasó desapercibida por Naruto," (Juro que esto lo vas a pagar Danzo, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados)".

"Jiji ¿Estas bien?" pregunto viendo a su abuelo adoptivo con duda por su comportamiento, "¡Ah! Si estoy bien Naruto, ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada más?, A pasado tiempo desde que desapareciste y seria de mucha ayuda que recordaras.

El rubio trato de acordarse… pero no recordaba que había sucedido después, "No Jiji simplemente no puedo recordar nada mas de eso", término de decir triste por no poder complacer a su abuelo, "Por cierto cuanto tiempo a pasado desde mi cumpleaños, no creo que haya pasado demasiado tiempo".

"Bueno Naruto, veras han pasa…", Hiruzen iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, "¡Naruto ¡", grito una Mikoto con unos ojos llorosos que lo buscaban por la habitación , "¡Donde demonios estabas, te perdiste durante 5 meses!, siguió gritando mientras trataba de no llorar, por su parte Naruto estaba tratando de procesar la información que le acaba de decir Mikoto, ¡¿Cinco meses?!, el solo sentía que había pasado solo una noche, pero rápidamente dejo de poder pensar gracias a la asfixia que sentía por el fuerte abrazo de esta Mikoto.

"¡Mikoto-san tranquila, ya estoy bien!" dijo para tratar que lo dejara respirar… No dio resultado, "Mikoto, hazle caso" dijo un Hiruzen divertido con la cómica escena, "Pero Hiruzen-sama... ¡AHHHH!" Grito Mikoto al ver al rubio pálido por la falta de aire.

Después de muchas disculpas de Mikoto todo volvió a la normalidad, iban a seguir con la plática, hasta que una enfermera entro y le pidió a Hiruzen y Mikoto que salieran de la habitación para poder hablar de la condición del rubio, y en consecuente los mencionados salieron de la habitación.

"Bien hemos terminado de hacer un análisis a fondo como nos lo pidió Hiruzen-sama, y el chico se podría decir que tiene 2 problemas" dijo la enfermera y Mikoto preocupada por el rubio intervino, "¿Qué tan grave es la situación?", "Vera Uchiha-sama, en primer lugar el chico sufre de amnesia post-traumática, lo que le haya sucedido al chico fue suficiente como para lastimarlo a tal grado que causo la amnesia", "¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse de la amnesia?" dijo esta vez interviniendo Hiruzen, "Eso es incierto Hiruzen-sama, puede tardar semanas, meses incluso años recuperarse de una condición así, pero, si tratan de estar bastante tiempo con él, puede que mejore" le respondió la enfermera, "Eso es algo bueno, ¿Y qué hay del segundo problema?", volvió a preguntar la mujer pelinegra, la enfermera se puso de repente muy incómoda, cosa que notaron claramente Mikoto y Hiruzen, "Verán… el chico tiene una piedra de alma dentro de él", los 2 tutores del rubio estaban impactados a falta de una mejor palabra, era imposible que un chico de la edad de el tuviera una, normalmente a los chicos que absorben una quedan con enfermedades de por vida o la muerte en el peor de los casos.

Las piedras de alma, una de las cosas más codiciadas del continente elemental, son piedras antiguas con una energía completamente distinta al chakra, las piedras tienen una leyenda detrás de ellas, se dice que estas piedras contienen el alma de guerreros y bestias antiguas, al usarlas pueden usar tu cuerpo para volver a la vida durante un tiempo dejándote usar tus poderes, al final de la academia ninja se realiza un ritual para que los graduados absorban una piedra cada uno al poder a una edad segura para no lisiarte de por vida por su energía, sobre su origen nadie lo sabe, excepto los altos mandos ninjas que cada vez crea más para su aldea, una arma hermosa como peligrosa.

Pero volviendo a la realidad Hiruzen estaba pensado en las posibles maneras en las que haya podido obtener eso, y de cómo sigue vivo, Mikoto por su parte no sabía ni siquiera que pensar, Hiruzen fue el primero en recuperarse del shock, "¿Es posible que la amnesia este asociada con la piedra?", pregunto el ya antes mencionado, "Es posible, pero omitiendo eso el chico solo necesita que estén en compañía con él, y si quiere puede ya darse de alta", término de decir con una sonrisa la enfermera para tratar de animar la situación.

"¡Oigan cuanto más se van a tardar allá fuera!" grito desde dentro de la habitación el rubio, Mikoto viendo con la situación entro a la habitación, Hiruzen se quedó hablando con las enfermera un poco más sobre los cuidados y en un par de minutos más entro a la habitación, "¿Porque tardaste tanto Jiji?", pregunto un curioso Naruto, "Solamente me dijo la enfermera que ya podías ir a casa Naruto", dijo Hiruzen a Naruto para tratar de alegrarlo, el creía que se lo iba a tomar bien ,pero él puso una cara de disgusto, "No, no quiero volver a esa casa" dijo con un toque de asco el rubio, Hiruzen se sintió mal por el rubio, sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por sus padres, los pensamientos de Mikoto no eran distintos , pero pensando únicamente en Kushina, ella lo había cagado, pero lo peor de todo era que estaba segura que ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia del rubio, volviendo con Hiruzen estaba pensando en que hacer… Hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano pasaría algo malo, pero eso ahora no le importaba estaban hablando de su nieto adoptivo.

"Naruto… ¿Qué tal si vienes a vivir conmigo", pregunto el viejo hombre al rubio, "¡Eso sería increíble Jiji!", dijo casi gritando el rubio, "Hiruzen-sama, con todo respeto…", dijo tratando de intervenir, "Mikoto hablaremos sobre esto a solas… Bien Naruto vea a la mansión Namikaze y trae tus cosas, te esperare enfrente del complejo Sarutobi", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos y salieron del hospital, Naruto se fue corriendo a la mansión Namikaze, y Hiruzen acompaño a Mikoto en el complejo Uchiha, "Hiruzen-sama, ¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de los problemas que puede causar eso?", pregunto Mikoto con temor y un poco de enojo, "Con todo respeto Mikoto, pero es una estupidez que digas tal cosa, Naruto tiene razón en estar enojado con sus padres, por culpa de su negligencia causaron su desaparición, además de su restitución de ambos clanes, no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y tú tampoco deberías de hacerlo", dijo Hiruzen con un gran enojo, Mikoto iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callada ante la falta de argumentos, no podía negar que el ex-Hokague tenía razón, sus padres la habían cagado enormemente, ante eso Mikoto se quedó callada durante unos minutos hasta que otras cosas se le vinieron a la mente.

"Hiruzen-sama ¿Dónde encontraron a Naruto?", Hiruzen se quedó callado ante la pregunta como si tratara de preguntar, "Un grupo de mis anbus personales estaban haciendo una guardia rutinaria a los alrededores de la aldea, vieron un destello de luz y se acercaron a investigar, ahí encontraron a Naruto, me informaron y lo traje al hospital, el resto ya lo sabes", término de decir el viejo, "Pero ¿Que hacia fuera de la aldea?", "Lo único que sabemos es que Danzo lo rapto y que seguramente él le dio la piedra a Naruto, pero por desgracia son las únicas pistas que tenemos", le contesto Hiruzen con cierto pesar, "Esa momia, si me entero que le hizo algo más", dijo Mikoto apretando los puños, "Sera mejor que valla de camino al complejo Sarutobi, Naruto ya debe estar por llegar, "Está bien, lo veré luego Hiruzen-sama", al oír la despedida de la mujer el viejo se retiró en un sunshin.

 **XxxXxxX**

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba entrando en la casa de su familia, siempre dejan escondida la llave en una maceta alado de la puerta, al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie, seguramente habían salido a comer, rápidamente corrió a su cuarto para llevarse las pocas cosas que tenía, al abrir la puerta vio su cuarto con una capa de polvo, nadie había entrado ni siquiera habían abierto la puerta, inmediatamente la tristeza invadió del cuerpo del rubio para luego ser cambiada rápidamente por ira, "¡Ni siquiera han abierto el maldito cuarto!", entonces trato de tranquilizarse, "Céntrate a lo que has venido, dentro de poco dejaras de vivir aquí, así que hazlo rápido", y rápidamente volvió manos a la obra, tomo un poco de ropa, su dinero (El poco que tenía), y una foto que se tomó con su abuelo y Mikoto que realmente era la razón por la que había regresado, una vez que tenía todo salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, era tarde podían regresar en cualquier momento, salió de la casa y justo a tiempo, se podía ver en la esquina de la calle a la familia Namikaze hablando y riendo plácidamente mientras que se acercaban a su hogar, Naruto alcanzo a esconderse en un árbol y se les quedo mirando hasta que entraron dentro, "(Juro que les hare pagar, se los prometo)", se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza para luego seguir su camino para luego ir a su nuevo hogar.

Después de unos quince minutos caminando llego al complejo y como dijo Hiruzen ahí estaba esperando al rubio, "Valla ya tardabas, creí que habías cambiado de opinión", bromeo un poco Hiruzen para molestarlo, y la respuesta de Naruto fue un simple puchero molesto, "¡Basta de bromas Jiji!", contesto molesto, el anciano simplemente rio un poco ante la respuesta, "Si Naruto, te mostrare donde vivirás", dijo para luego caminar atrás de él, el complejo tenía varias casas de un estilo tradicional, de dos pisos casi todas, llegaron a la casa del viejo hombre y entraron, "¿Voy a vivir contigo Jiji?", pregunto con cierta duda el rubio, "Por el momento si Naruto, hasta que encuentre un lugar donde pueda construir una casa para ti, los otros miembros del clan son muy quisquillosos y que otra persona que no sea del clan viva junto a ellos puede causar problemas", término de decir el viejo mientras empezaban a subir unas escaleras, Naruto estaba algo molesto pero prefería eso a seguir viviendo en la casa de los Namikazes, cuando terminaron de subirlas llegaron a un cuarto al abrirlo se podía ver a unos clones de sombra de Hiruzen limpiando el lugar, el lugar era acogedor, tenía cama, ropero, un par de sillones con una mes enfrente y si su vista no le fallaba había un cuarto al fondo que parecía ser un baño, "Espero que te guste el lugar, puede que este todavía un poco sucio pero nada como un poco de limpieza no arregle, y si quieres puedes hacerle modificaciones", le dijo el viejo al muchacho, "Es perfecto Jiji muchas gracias", le respondió con una sonrisa, "Por cierto Naruto, toma", Hiruzen le regreso el pergamino y la pulsera que le regalaron él y Mikoto en su cumpleaños, "Cuando huiste los dejaste en la casa de tu familia", Naruto los tomo y se puso la pulsera, "Gracias Jiji, por cierto, ¿No mentías con lo del entrenamiento?", le pregunto emocionado Naruto, "No mentía Naruto, mañana en la mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento", le contesto con una sonrisa.

Paso un par de horas en las que ellos platicaron y donde Hiruzen lo llevo a comer a Ichiraku, tanto Ayame como Teuchi estaban muy felices, de verlo (Cabe mencionar que casi muere por el abrazo de Ayame) luego de eso regresaron al complejo gracias a la hora que era, una vez que llegaron Hiruzen le dijo a Naruto que se fuera a dormir, Naruto fue a su nueva habitación para dormir, "(Mañana empezara mi entrenamiento, les demostrare a todos lo equivocados que estaban a ignorarme)" pensó para empezar a dormir y caer plácidamente dormido en su nuevo hogar.


	2. Capitulo 1: Locos entrenadores

Muchas gracias para las personas que les gusto el primer capítulo, aquí tienen la continuación.

"Persona hablando"

"(Pensamiento de la persona)"

" **Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural hablando"**

" **(Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural pensando)"**

 **XxxXxxX**

Capítulo 1: Locos entrenadores

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Naruto!"

"¡AHHHH!", De un susto Naruto cayo de la cama en un duro despertar, se sobo la cabeza por el dolor, se tallo los ojos para ver mejor y vio a Hiruzen para ver mejor y vio a Hiruzen mirándolo y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, "¡JIJI ¿QUE TE PASA?!", grito Naruto, el viejo no pudo aguantar la risa y estallo en carcajadas, "Sera mejor que te levantes de una vez Naruto, ¿No recuerdas tu entrenamiento?, te veo en el patio" termino de decir para encaminarse a la salida de la habitación, "P-Pe-Pero ni siquiera e desayunado", reclamo el rubio, "Entonces deberías aprender a levantarte más temprano Naruto, son las 11 de la mañana Naruto esperaba que te levantaras más temprano", le contesto divertido y se retiró del lugar.

No mucho tiempo después se podía observar en el patio a Hiruzen y a Naruto uno parado frente al otro listos para empezar el entrenamiento, "Bueno Naruto, necesitamos poner reglas", dijo el viejo con una cara seria, "Reglas, ¿Por qué?", se quejó el pequeño rubio, "Las reglas son necesarias Naruto, si quieres ser un buen niño necesitas disciplina, bien lo primero será que por la mañana tendrás que hacer veinticinco sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales cada una, para eso tendrás que levantarte a las 6 de la mañana y si veo que te levantas a una hora mayor aumentaran diez cada cinco minutos, cuando termines pasaremos a entrenar taijutsu del pergamino que te di, durante una hora, para luego tratar con el control de chakra y por ultimo meditar durante media hora, ¿Alguna duda?", término de explicar el viejo.

En su lugar se puede observar a un Naruto blanco, con la mirada perdida y si tuviera la boca abierta se podría ver algo blanco saliendo de ella, "…Jiji va a matarme…", pensó resignado, "Tomare tu silencio como un no, ahora empieza, por esta vez perdonare que te hayas levantado así de tarde pero los siguientes días créeme que no será así", menciono un Hiruzen serio y esperando a que el rubio empezara su entrenamiento.

Rápidamente pasaron cinco meses, para Naruto fue lo que el describiría con sus propias palabras, un infierno, siempre lo que le mas le costaba fueron las mañanas donde los primeros días se la pasaba haciendo las series de ejercicios, al día siguiente de empezar el entrenamiento fueron las peores de todas… despertar a la una de la tarde fue una de las peores cosas que pudo haber hecho, pero viendo el lado bueno tomo una gran condición física para un niño de ocho años, lo que le permitió avanzar en el taijutsu aceleradamente, además que mejoraba bastante su control de chakra, ya habían enseñado a caminar en los árboles y estaban por empezar a enseñarle a caminar en el agua, y hablando de chakra, nunca se le olvidara la cara de Hiruzen al revisar el tamaño de su chakra dándose cuenta que tenía casi tanto chakra como un chunin, Hiruzen al principio creyó que se debía a un efecto secundario de la piedra de alma pero lo descarto rápidamente al darse cuenta que el chakra lo tenía de un color carmesí, las piedras de alma al ser absorbidas por el portador causan una serie de efectos secundarios como enfermedades, aumento de los sentidos, e incluso la muerte, pero no cambian el color del chakra, sería algo nuevo que eso pase, todo a espaldas de Naruto, para el viejo no tiene la edad para enterarse de la piedra…aun.

Pero no todo el tiempo entrenaba, el viejo Kage le dio libre los domingos para que descansara y se divirtiera, pero normalmente también lo veía entrenando lo cual se le hacía raro, un niño de su edad normalmente prefiere salir a jugar afuera o andar de vago, pero no iba a decirle nada, en este momento Naruto estaba terminando de meditar y Hiruzen se acercó a hablar con él.

"Oye Naruto ven tengo algo que comentarte", el rubio curioso se acercó con el viejo, "Pasa algo malo Jiji?", pregunto, "Veras, durante todo el tiempo que te e entrenado e tenido que posponer mis labores de jefe de clan, pero ya lo e pospuesto demasiado y es necesario que vuelva a mi trabajo, así que le e pedido a unos ninjas que te entrenen", explico el viejo, Naruto estaba triste pero también sabía que era necesario para que no tuviera problemas, "Está bien Jiji, pero esos ninjas, ¿Son fuertes?", pregunto emocionado el ninja, "Jajá Naruto, esos ninjas en mi opinión son unos de los más fuertes de la aldea, estarán aquí a la hora de siempre así que se puntual, ahora vete a descansar lo necesitaras para mañana", término de decir con una sonrisa que gano el nerviosismo del rubio, pero rápidamente se olvidó del asunto cuando salió corriendo a la calle, a encontrarse con alguien, que de camino empezó a recordar el día en que lo conoció.

 **(Flashback)**

Era el día domingo y por el sol era más o menos medio día, estaba en un claro en el bosque cerca del parque de la aldea entrenando con los pergaminos que le obsequio Hiruzen en su cumpleaños, ya llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando así que se puso a descansar, no es que estuviera cansado, pero prefería hacerlo para que su cuerpo pudiera darse un respiro, iba a seguir entrenando cuando escucho un grito de dolor, se paró y corrió un hacia el lugar de donde vino y la escena que vio no le gusto para nada, un chico con el cabello café, lentes negros y una sudadera gris estaba tirado tratando de levantarse del piso mientras que tres niños estaban alrededor de él riendo, "¡Que pasa bichito levántate queremos seguir jugando!", "¡Diablos cuando sea ninja voy a exterminarte plaga!", "Dejen de hablar chicos, sigamos divirtiéndonos con este fenómeno", los comentarios de esos chicos lo asqueaban realmente, ¿Cómo se les ocurría realizar una estupidez así?, eran claramente alumnos de la academia ninja muy probablemente civiles, pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue la identidad del chico en el suelo, era Shino Aburame heredero del mismo clan, es una estupidez que trataran de atacar de esa manera al heredero del clan, sin duda alguna, no tenían idea de los problemas que tendrían, pero Naruto no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, estaba seguro que podía vencer a uno de ellos, pero ¿A tres?, no sabía si atacar o no, estuvo a punto de irse, pero no podía hacerlo no iba a dejarlo a su suerte cuando estaban por lastimarlo de esa manera… Al diablo.

"¡Oigan idiotas!", los chicos se voltearon y vieron a un chico rubio con los ojos azules y con el ceño fruncido claramente enojado, "¡¿Por qué no se meten conmigo, cobardes?!", los chicos se enojaron y uno de ellos le contesto, "¡Lárgate de aquí este no es asunto tuyo!", "Si lárgate", le contesto igual otro, "!Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi¡", les volvió a gritar, "No digas que no te lo advertimos", al decir esto el chico de en medio corrió hacia el con el puño cerrado, Naruto se movió y esquivo el puñetazo mientras que le ponía el pie para que cayera, fue un duro golpe contra el suelo, Naruto le dio una patada en la cabeza y esquivo otro golpe de otro de los chicos le regreso un rodillazo en el estómago y se agacho para evitar un patada de otro de los chicos, tomo su pierna y la lanzo contra un árbol que estaba cerca, y salto atrás para tomar distancia, "Maldito", grito el primer chico que lo ataco al momento que se levantó y corrió hacia él, trato de volverlo a esquivar pero el chico ya no iba a caer en el mismo truco, lanzo una patada a los pies de Naruto que logró esquivar por poco, perdió el equilibrio y otro de los chicos corrió hacia el tacleándolo y lanzándolo hacia otro de ellos que le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, quedo aturdido y trato de mantener el equilibrio, "(No puedo de ganarles son muy fuertes)", pensó Naruto ya resignado a la golpiza que le iban a dar, **"(Agáchate mocoso)"** , por instinto Naruto al escuchar la voz se agacho y vio a uno de los chicos pasando arriba de el con una patada, cosa que Naruto aprovecho para darle un golpe en la nuca que lo logro dejar inconsciente, "¡Se los advierto lárguense si es que no quieren quedar como su amigo!", los chicos al escuchar eso se miraron y uno de ellos corrió por su compañero inconsciente y corrieron con él en hombros, "¡Esto no se quedara así, nos la pagaras!", Naruto no contesto y solo se quedó viendo como huían del bosque, "(Eso estuvo cerca, si no hubiera oído esa voz no la hubiera librado…Espera ¿Una voz?)", Naruto trato de hablar varias veces en su cabeza, pero no hubo respuesta, se olvidó de eso y corrió con el chico que aún estaba en el piso, "¿Estas bien?", pregunto el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a pararse, "Gracias, pero no debiste de haberte arriesgado de esa manera", le contesto el chico con una voz seria, "Jajaja lo siento pero tuve que actuar rápido, odio a ese tipo de personas, ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?", el chico guardo silencio durante un momento seguramente pensando sus palabras, "Bueno mi nombre es Shino Aburame, mi clan maneja principalmente a los insectos y gracias a eso nos juzgan bastante, en especial los civiles, en cuanto los chicos de hace un momento eran civiles, les daba asco y supongo que me vieron y me siguieron mientras recolectaba insectos, supongo que si tu no hubieras estado aquí no la hubiera librado", lo último Shino lo dijo con cierto miedo, "Jajaja no te preocupes si te tratan de molestar solo dime a mí y yo te ayudare, por cierto mi nombre es Naruto", dijo con una sonrisa amable, "Lo hare Naruto-san, vi tus movimientos ¿Eres un ninja?", pregunto curioso el niño con lentes, "Bueno e recibido entrenamiento, pero no me inscribí a la academia ninja, mi abuelo me dijo que cuando sean el examen de graduación me ayudara para que entre", término de decir con una mano atrás de la cabeza, al escuchar lo último Shino solo se le ocurrió una cosa, "(Su abuelo debe de ser alguien importante para poder hacer algo así)", además de que tenía dudas quien podía ser su abuelo, "Eh que ¿Estabas haciendo?", pregunto el rubio, "Pues como dije antes, recolectaba insectos para mi colección, ¿Quieres ayudarme?, no es tan aburrido como parece", Naruto lo pensó un poco y se puso a ayudar a Shino, pasaron un par de horas, pero Naruto tenía que irse así que le dijo que luego se volvería, se despidieron y se fueron.

 **(Fin flashback)**

Desde ese día se estuvieron encontrando bastante seguido y Naruto le ayudaba a recolectar insectos, le tomo gusto realmente, Naruto llego con Shino y se pusieron manos a la obra, paso el tiempo y nada que destacar, lo único interesante que paso fue una abeja que trato de picar a Naruto cuando casi la aplastaba, luego de eso fueron a comer a Ichiraku, Shino casi no comía pero como Naruto le agarro el gusto al platillo, como ya era tarde se retiraron cada uno a su casa, Naruto más que nada por el consejo de su abuelo, llego a la casa de Hiruzen lo saludo y estuvo platicando con él unos minutos sobre adonde había ido, a principio cuando Hiruzen se enteró del primer encuentro con Shino se sorprendió, no era que no quisiera que el hiciera amigos era solo que Naruto desarrollo un especie de odio y una actitud antisocial pasiva y solo a la gente que ayudaba o que le caían bien en un primer momento los trataba bien, a los que no sencillamente los ignoraba o los ofendía, Naruto estaba a punto de retirarse cuando algo llamo su atención, "¡Jiji!", Naruto volteo a ver de dónde vino el grito y vio a un chico de unos 5 años con un gorro invernal una bufanda, un suéter gris y pantalones de color negro, si su memoria no le fallaba ese chico se llamaba Sarutobi Konohamaru el nieto de sangre de Hiruzen, si no mal recordaba sus padres murieron no hace mucho realmente le dio mucha lastima a Naruto le recordó bastante a la situación que él tenía, así que pasaba bastante tiempo con el niño aunque normalmente Hiruzen era el que lo hacía, "Como estas Konohamaru, ¿Cómo te la has pasado?", pregunto el viejo, "Muy buen abuelo, ¿Quieres jugar?", "Claro Konohamaru solo dame un momento, ¿Naruto puedes entretenerlo unos minutos?", le pregunto esta vez al rubio, "Claro Jiji tomate tu tiempo", al decir esto Hiruzen se retiró, "Hola Naruto-san, ¿Cómo está?", Naruto pensó un poco y dio su respuesta, "Realmente bien Konohamaru, e estado entrenado bastante duro para mi sueño", al decir la palabra entrenar Konohamaru se emocionó, "¡WOW!, ¿Vas a hacer un ninja?", "Si Konohamaru seré el más fuerte de toda Konoha", al oír eso Konohamaru rio un poco y Naruto lo vio de mala manera, "¿Qué están gracioso?", "Naruto-san tu no vas a ser el ninja más fuerte ese seré yo, superare a todos los Hokagues", Naruto rio ante eso, "Estas muy equivocado Konohamaru ese seré yo, es más, cuando te vuelvas un ninja y me venzas me encargare de enseñarte mis jutsus más fuertes, ¿Trato Hecho?", Konohamaru lo pensó poco estaba seguro que iba a ganar, "Hecho, desde este momento somos rivales", los dos extendieron su mano y la estrecharon, no tardo luego en llegar Hiruzen y Naruto se fue a descansar, estaba seguro que lo necesitaría.

Confusión, era justo lo que tenía en la cabeza este Naruto, él ya había tenido sueños raros, y en todos ellos el no era nada más que un espectador, pero esta vez era diferente, se podía mover, se encontraba en un lugar que parecía ser el pasillo de una alcantarilla con vapor saliendo de varias tuberías que pasaban por el techo y con varias luces en ellas, siguió el camino, no es que hubiera tenido otro lugar a donde ir, llego al final y se encontró en lo que parecía ser una cueva muy amplia con muchos edificios y todavía más tuberías, en algunas de ellas había una clase de líquido verde que caía de ellas, cosa que prefirió no tocar por si acaso, estaba por tomar otro camino, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era ruido de tuberías rompiéndose, o al menos eso es lo que parecía si le preguntaran, trato de buscar de donde venía el sonido, justo de donde había venido, "¡¿Hola?!", grito con duda, el ruido paro de repente, y volvió a sonar a un más fuerte con la diferencia de que esta vez se oía cada vez más fuerte, luego vio como las tuberías del techo del pasillo cayeron, las luces del pasillo se apagaron y vapor salía sin control de algunas tuberías, Naruto con miedo comenzó a moverse hacia uno de los caminos al borde de la cueva, entonces vio como unos ojos rojos se empezaron a mover dentro del pasillo y se tapó los oídos al escuchar un brutal rugido, en ese momento Naruto pensó una sola cosa, correr, salió corriendo buscando un lugar para esconderse, pero era inútil, esa cosa era seguro que lo estaba siguiendo, podía oírla, llego a una de las casas, y trato de meterse a ellas, la puerta estaba cerrada, se desesperó y vio una ventana que tenía, trato de romperla con su codo pero no lo logro, escucho que se acercaba así que siguió corriendo vio un camino a la derecha así que lo tomo, mala decisión un callejón sin salida se quedó esperando a que esa cosa sea lo que sea llegara, no escucho nada, lentamente se acercó a la salida con miedo cuando salió al camino no había nada, pero la tranquilidad se volvió pánico cuando escucho un gruñido atrás de él, se volteo lentamente, la obscuridad evitaba que pudiera ver que era lo único que se veían claramente eran sus ojos rojos, la bestia rugió y salto al rubio, que solo pudo gritar y taparse los ojos para esperar su final.

Naruto se despertó abruptamente sudando y con miedo, nunca había tenido un sueño así, trato de tranquilizarse, en un par de minutos lo logro y trato de pensar en otra cosa, le vino a la mente lo de sus nuevos senseis así que vio el reloj, las seis y media de la mañana, perfecto tenía tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y desayunar, se paró a cambiarse, bajo rápidamente a desayunar cereal, no tenía tampoco tanto tiempo para hacer algo laborioso, se encamino al patio de la casa como era de costumbre y espero, no tardo mucho tiempo y vio cuatro shunshins.

Cuando la bola de humo se disipo, la primera persona que Naruto vio fue a Hiruzen Sarutobi, la segunda persona que automáticamente Naruto lo catalogo como alguien extraño, era un hombre con un corte de tazón, ojos negros, una gran sonrisa que brillaba en un blanco resplandeciente, iba vestido con un spandlex verde con calentadores naranjas en las piernas y brazos, un chaleco de jounin, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus espejas cejas, la tercera persona era una mujer con el cabello morado, ojos negros, tenía puesto labial rojo, y un conjunto de jounin junto con una katana, la última persona no había mucho que describir, era un anbu con una máscara de cuervo y una katana.

"Buenos días Naruto", le dijo amable Hiruzen, "Buenos días Jiji", "Parece que llegaste temprano ¿A qué se debe?", pregunto el viejo, "Pues… digamos que se me fue el sueño", le contesto el rubio no iba a contarle su sueño a su abuelo tenía un entrenamiento por delante luego podría hacerlo, "Está bien, bueno Naruto estos serán tus senseis desde ahora, preséntense", dijo Hiruzen y el tipo del spandlex dio un paso adelante, "¡Mi nombre es Might Gai, joven Naruto, seré tu sensei de taijutsu y la persona que se encargara que tu juventud llegue alto y arda como mil soles!", término de decir al momento que atrás del sensei "Juvenil" aparecía una playa con olas rompiendo en una formación rocosa, "¡PARA PARA,YA ENTENDI!" grito aún más asustado que en su sueño el rubio y planteándose seriamente volver con los Namikazes , esta vez la mujer dio un paso adelante, "Mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki, yo me encargare de enseñarte kenjutsu", le dijo la peli morada con una pequeña sonrisa, el anbu dio un paso e iba a presentarse pero Hiruzen le dijo algo antes, "Cuervo, quítate la máscara", el anbu acato las ordenes de ex Hokague, era un hombre con pelo negro ojos de color negro, y dos líneas a los lados de la nariz, "Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, seré tu entrenador de ninjutsu", Naruto se le quedo viendo con curiosidad, sin duda era el que más le llamaba la atención, "Bueno, ahora será que nos movamos al lugar del entrenamiento", Naruto a oír lo último lo miro con duda, "¿Eh?, ¿No vamos a entrenar aquí?", Hiruzen dio una ligera risa, "Creme que si entrenáramos aquí, la casa va a quedar reducida a escombros", Naruto solamente se dispuso a tragar saliva, Hiruzen toco el hombro del rubio y desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento, Naruto se sentó mareado por el viaje, "Bien Naruto, este es el campo de entrenamiento número doce, aquí es donde tendrás que entrenar desde ahora en adelante, tendrás que estar aquí a las siete y media de la mañana, como es habitual empezaran con taijutsu, luego con ninjutsu y por último kenjutsu", Naruto estaba emocionado, por fin practicaría ninjutsu podrá por fin ser un verdadero ninja, "Empecemos", dijo con una sonrisa decidida y con el ceño fruncido.


	3. Capitulo 2: Bestia sin correa

Aquí está la conti espero que la disfruten, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

"Persona hablando"

"(Pensamiento de la persona)"

" **Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural hablando"**

" **(Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural pensando)"**

 **XxxXxxX**

Capítulo 2: Bestia sin correa

 **XxxXxxX**

En el campo de entrenamiento número doce se podía observar a un rubio con los ojos azules, una playera negra con naranja, un pantalón ninja con un porta kunais en la pierna derecha, habían pasado casi cuatro años y ya tenía doce años, en este momento se encontraba practicando ninjutsu con Itachi, mientras a lo lejos se podía ver a Gai ejercitándose juvenilmente… sin comentarios, también bajo un árbol estaba esta Yugao que se encontraba leyendo un libro de cocina, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego)", y también se podía observar a un Itachi bombardeando con jutsus al pobre rubio, "(Diablos sus ataques son muy persistentes no puedo encontrar un agujero para contraatacar)", pensó al rubio al unísono que esquivaba un dragón de agua hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu clones de sombras)", tres copias de él aparecieron y corrieron hacia Itachi, "(¿Un ataque directo?, ¿Qué está planeando?)", se preguntó Itachi, "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego)", de repente un impresionante dragón de fuego trato de atrapar a los clones, uno de ellos se salvó de ser destruido por el dragón de fuego de Itachi, el clon se encontraba cerca de Itachi y comenzó una batalla de taijutsu que de pocos intercambios gano Itachi y el clon exploto en una bola de humo, estaba por seguir atacando a Naruto cuando un sonido de mecha encendiéndose distrajo su atención y volteo donde había desaparecido el clon y vio un sello explosivo a punto de estallar, "(Muy listo…)", entonces exploto cubriendo la zona con polvo, Naruto sonrió por su exitoso plan, "Jaja gane", dijo feliz Naruto, entonces siente como lo golpean desde la espalda y cae al suelo y le ponen un kunai en cuello, Naruto impactado volteo a ver a un Itachi con una ligera sonrisa, "Bajaste la guardia, creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy", Itachi soltó a Naruto y le ofreció su mano para levantarse cosa que Naruto acepto.

Estos últimos años han sido realmente agotadores para Naruto físicamente, los primeros meses fueron los más duros para él, los primeros meses con Gai era adiestramiento físico con los que obtuvo una buena capacidad física, con esta Yugao practicaba los movimientos básicos de espadas y estudiaban los estilos que habían para encontrar uno que le gustara al rubio, aunque no había mucha suerte, los estilos de kenjutsu de Konoha eran bastante escasos así que era bastante difícil encontrar un estilo adecuado, con este Itachi era con el que más había mejorado, le enseño a mejorar su control de chakra, y distintos tipos de jutsus tanto normales como elementales, después de unas semanas después de haber entrenado con Itachi le dio papeles de chakra a Naruto para saber cuáles eran sus afinidades primarias, el papel se cortó a la mitad y una de las partes se quemó dando el resultado que tenía las afinidades Futon (Elemento viento) y Katon (Elemento fuego), algo que a Itachi le parecía muy práctico ya que podría utilizar su Futon para potenciar sus ataques de Katon, los primeros jutsus que le enseñaron fue el Kage bunshin no jutsu (Jutsu clones de sombras) y el Kawarimi no jutsu (Jutsu de sustitución) para Naruto estaba bien para empezar con el ninjutsu, después de un tiempo y ver que tuviera una buena progresión le enseñaron más jutsus Futon: Renkudan (Elemento viento: Balas de aire), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego), Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Jutsu flor del fénix) y el Shunshin no jutsu (Técnica del cuerpo parpadeante), sin duda con la progresión tan acelerada tenía mucho talento en el ninjutsu, con Gai todo era calentamiento físico hasta que hace un año le empezó a enseñar su estilo de taijutsu, el Gōken (Puño Fuerte), un estilo que al momento de entrenarlo y practicar con él le encanto a Naruto, avanzaba a pasos rápidos con el taijutsu y varios meses después de usar el taijutsu Gai le enseño a Naruto el Omote Renge (Loto primario), esa técnica fue la que más le había costado aprender, estuvo practicando varias semanas para lograrlo pero cuando lo logro no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de lograrlo en especial cuando le costó tanto trabajo.

"Tienes que aprender a prestar atención y a centrarte en el enemigo, Naruto", Naruto al oír esto suspiro cansado, "Lo hare Itachi sensei", después fueron a descansar bajo un árbol y se vio un shunshin aparecer en una bola de humo, "Valla parece que ya han terminado", dijo un Hiruzen al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, los senseis del rubio se acercaron y dieron una reverencia, "Debiste de haber estado aquí Jiji, casi le gano a Itachi-sensei", dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, Hiruzen dio una sonrisa al oír eso Naruto todavía era un poco inocente, al igual que Yugao pensó eso con la diferencia que en vez de sonreír dio una carcajada, "Bueno Naruto te recomiendo que vayas a casa a descansar te vendrá bien", Naruto acepto la sugerencia y fue de camino a su casa, al comenzar el entrenamiento le era muy difícil desplazarse desde el complejo Sarutobi hasta el campo de entrenamiento, así que Hiruzen le regalo una casa a Naruto, era una casa mediana de dos pisos que se ubicaba a menos de dos minutos del campo de entrenamiento, Hiruzen hubiera querido conseguirle una en otro lugar por una razón, era una casa solitaria dentro del bosque, que estuviera en el bosque no era el problema, la cosa era el estar solitaria no había nadie que viviera cerca y eso era por lo que Naruto la había elegido, Hiruzen se a dado cuenta que a él no le gusta socializar con la gente y era un problema que se necesitaba arreglar pronto pero él y los ninjas que les asigno como senseis no han hecho ningún avance.

Volviendo al tema, Naruto caminaba tranquilo a su casa cuando le dio un poco de hambre, así que cambió el rumbo y se dirigió a Ichiraku ramen, no tardó mucho en llegar e iba a entrar al pequeño restaurante cuando una mano le toco el hombre, "Mikoto-san, como esta hace tiempo que la veo", dijo Naruto al ver una sonriente Mikoto, "Muy bien Naruto, deberías ir a visitarme más seguido", Naruto luego se fijó en la mujer y vio que estaba cargado bolsas con verduras y carne, "Déjame ayudarle Mikoto-san", ella gustosa acepto y Naruto la acompaño a su casa cargando las bolsas, su casa estaba ubicada en el complejo Uchiha cosa que le incomodaba bastante, a el casi ningún Uchiha le agradaba casi todos ellos eran personas arrogantes, claramente eran pocas las excepciones entre ellas estaban Mikoto e Itachi, llegaron a la casa de la Uchiha e invito a entrar al rubio, al principio él se negó porque no quería molestar pero termino cediendo, su casa realmente era grande no por nada ella era la esposa del líder del clan, "¿Naruto-san?, creí que habías ido a casa", Naruto confundido por la voz volteo y en un sillón estaba Itachi leyendo un libro con una expresión neutra, "¡¿Itachi-sensei?!", realmente no esperaba verlo en la casa de Mikoto, "Ara ara parece que ya conoces a mi hijo mayor", ahora la sorpresa fue incluso mayor no creía que su sensei era familiar que Mikoto, "Valla… esto no me lo esperaba", Mikoto que tenía una sonrisa al saber que ya se conocían cambio una de duda, "¿Sochi, de donde se conocen?, pregunto a Itachi para resolver su duda, "Hiruzen-sama me puso como su sensei de ninjutsu kasan", Mikoto-san se sorprendió un poco con esto, Hiruzen no le había comentado nada, "Bueno Mikoto-san si esto es todo me retiro", Mikoto vio con un puchero molesto, "Naruto quédate a comer, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras", "P-pero Miko…", "Sin peros, te quedaras a comer y fin de la discusión", mientras Itachi al ver la interacción entre su madre y su aprendiz esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Paso un poco el tiempo para que la peli negra preparara la comida y por lo mientras Naruto e Itachi se pusieron a hablar de distintos métodos de entrenamiento y maneras en las que pudiera mejorar rápidamente el rubio cuando una voz los distrajo," ¡Kasan ya llegue!", Naruto volteo la mirado y vio a un chico de su edad con el cabello negro, ojos negros, una playera de color azul marino con el logo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y unas sandalias ninja azul marino, el chico tenía una cara de aburrimiento, "¿Cómo te fue ototo?" pregunto Itachi dejando de hablar con Naruto, "Pues otosan me estuvo enseñando varios jutsus nuevos, pero se tuvo que ir temprano porque lo llamaron de la policía militar", en eso Mikoto llega de la cocina y ve a su hijo, "Que bueno que regresaste, tenemos una visita", le pide a Naruto que se acerque, "Sasuke este chico es Naruto, Naruto él es Sasuke", los dos se observaron y se estudiaron un momento, "Mucho gusto en conocerle Naruto-san", dijo un Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y reverencia, " El gusto es mío Sasuke-san" dijo e imito a Sasuke, "Bueno cambiando de tema la comida ya está lista, Itachi ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a sentarse e Itachi se paró de su asiento a ayudar a su madre, mientras que el rubio platicaba con el azabache se dio cuenta que eran bastante parecidos en ciertos aspectos, a los dos le gustaba entrenar, fueron entrenados desde pequeños y tenían objetivos realmente parecidos, Sasuke quería ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea y Naruto quería llegar a ser un ninja poderoso para proteger a las personas que amaba además de que quería superar a su abuelo, en eso llego Itachi con una olla y Mikoto con platos y cucharas, acomodaron todo y destaparon la olla, su contenido era un curry que se veía delicioso a simple vista, se sirvieron y empezaron a comer.

"Dime Sasuke además de entrenar con tu padre ¿A dónde fuiste?", pregunto Mikoto, "Pues cuando se fue me quede practicando un tiempo más, y Midori y Kaori llegaron y comenzamos a entrenar juntos", Naruto dejo de comer, se tensó en su asiento y se quedó mirando su comida, Mikoto movió sus ojos para ver al rubio preocupada, tenía entendido gracias a Hiruzen que no había oído hablar de su familia nuclear, Itachi se dio cuenta de esto y lo vio curioso, nunca había visto al rubio actuar de esa manera, ni Naruto ni Sasuke se dieron cuenta de esto, "Hicimos una batalla todos contra todos, Midori usaba su Futon y Suiton (Elemento agua), Kaori su Futon y yo mi Katon y Raiton (Elemento rayo)", Naruto al momento de escuchar sus afinidades cerro los puños con fuerza, detalle que únicamente noto Itachi que arqueo una ceja al ver eso,"(Maldición sus afinidades pueden ponerme en desventaja, cuando luche con ellas debo de irme con cuidado)", pensó el rubio, "Pero luego dejamos de entrenar, dejamos de entrenar cuando a ellas les dio hambre y se empezaron a pelear porque Midori una quería ir a comer carne asada y Kaori quería ir a comer ramen, me aburrí de esperar a que se decidieran y aquí estoy", el ambiente de la mesa se calmó un poco y todos siguieron comiendo con naturalidad.

Cuando Sasuke termino subió unas escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, Mikoto fue a destender ropa que se secaba e Itachi volvió al sillón donde estaba sentado y se puso a leer, "Naruto, es buena idea que vuelvas a casa para descansar hoy te esforzaste mucho", Naruto asintió a la vez que se paraba de la mesa y caminaba para despedirse de Mikoto, luego regreso y se dirigió a la puerta de salida "Nos vemos mañana Itachi-sensei", dijo mientras levantaba la mano y hacia un gesto, "Descansa Naruto… lo necesitaras".

Naruto regreso a su casa rápidamente a su casa en el camino encontrándose con Shino, su relación con él había mejorado bastante estos últimos años, ahora era mucho más abierto con él y se ayudaban mutuamente, Naruto le enseño a que debía defenderse cuando la situación lo ameritaba, gracias a eso lo dejaron de molestar, y a veces entrenaban juntos para elevar sus habilidades para aprender a trabajar en equipo, Naruto le pregunto qué estaba haciendo y le dijo que estaba terminando de cazar insectos, pero como los tenían prisa dejaron de hablar y siguieron con su camino, luego Naruto dejo de caminar y se regañó mentalmente al recordar que tenía el shunshin, hizo los sellos y exploto en una bola de humo.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego a Konoha y el rubio estaba caminando al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar con su rutina, pero para sorpresa de él además de sus senseis se encontraba este Hiruzen esperándolo y una mujer con el cabello morado, una gabardina color beige, una falda color café claro, sandalias ninjas color negro y una playera de malla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, "¿Eh? ¿Jiji?, ¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunto el rubio un poco desconfiado de la situación, "¿Es enserio Hiruzen-sama?, ¿Quiere que luche con este debilucho?, ¡JA!, no me lo pudo haber dejado más fácil", dijo la peli morada burlándose del rubio, el por su lado frunció el ceño, ella iba ir directo a su lista negra, "Repite eso", le contesto un molesto Naruto, "Tranquilo Naruto, ve a calentar y cuando termines te daremos indicaciones", Naruto se quedó viendo a la mujer que lo había llamado débil hace un momento que puso una pose insinuante en más de un sentido y le saco la lengua, "Si Jiji", dijo esto y se puso manos a la obra, Hiruzen se quedó viendo como empezaba a calentar, cuando recordó por qué trajo a esta mujer.

 **(Flashback)**

Había terminado de hablar con los senseis del rubio y todos se había ido menos Yugao, "Esta seguro que sea buena idea llamarla a ella Hiruzen-sama, es mi amiga y la conozco, puede causar un buen problema si se le pasa la mano", dijo una Yugao preocupada de la idea llamar a su amiga, "Lo sé bien Yugao, pero tú sabes bien que Naruto no va a querer pelear enserio si no tiene por qué hacerlo, pero si ella hace que se moleste lo suficiente lo hará, ahora ve y tráela", Yugao solamente suspiro preocupada de la situación y desapareció en una bola de humo, no tardó mucho en regresar junto con una peli morada, "¿Me llamo Hiruzen-sama?", "Así es Anko, tengo una tarea muy importante para ti"

 **(Flashback fin)**

Naruto ya había terminado de calentar, así que se volvió a acercar a Hiruzen mientras que Anko lo seguía molestando y burlándose de él, cosa que al rubio ya lo empezaba a hacer enojar, "Bien Naruto ve con Gai, él te dará instrucciones", en eso paso al lado de Anko y le llego un olor que le helo los huesos, olor a serpientes, al momento de olerlo le empezaron a dar náuseas y le llego un dolor de cabeza increíble, el olor se le hacía familiar se algún lugar, pero no lo recordaba.

"¿Que pasa, te sientes mal bebe?, ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?", dijo Anko con una sonrisa burlona, no le puso atención por el dolor que sentía, **"(Mátala)"** , Naruto paro de repente al escuchar una voz, la recordaba perfectamente, esa voz la ayudo para que pudiera salvar a Shino, "Ahhh ¿Qué pasa te hice enojar niñito?", estaba confundido con la voz, pero esa mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, siguió caminando con Gai que no estaba muy lejos, "¿Te sientes bien joven Naruto?", pregunto con duda el sensei juvenil, "Si, solo un dolor de cabeza", le respondió mintiendo el rubio masajeándose la sien, "Bien… escucha bien, durante el tiempo que te e entrenado, te e puesto adiestramiento físico, luego empezamos a practicar las katas básicas del Gōken y te enseñado distintas técnicas, desde la Dainamikku Entorī (Entrada dinámica) hasta el Omote Renge (Loto primario), hace poco te había dicho que no había más técnicas o katas, te mentí, hable con Hiruzen, Yugao e Itachi y llegamos a la conclusión que te enseñare el siguiente paso, las Hachimon (Las ocho puertas internas), son entradas específicas en el sistema de circulación de chakra de una persona las cuales se encuentran limitando constantemente su flujo chakra, abrir estas puertas requieren un esfuerzo increíble para el cuerpo y ser sumamente habilidoso en taijutsu, esta técnica está catalogada kinjutsu (Jutsu prohibido) por su peligrosidad", Naruto trago aire al escuchar eso, ahora entendía porque no le había dicho la verdad, "Ahora… te preguntaras el por qué esta esa mujer aquí, lo que vas a hacer será sencillo, trataras de abrir las Hachimon yo ahora te explicare como, y cuando lo hagas pelearas con ella y trataras de vencerla, ¿Esta claro?", el rubio asintió con seguridad.

"La primera puerta, la Kaimon (Puerta de la apertura), abrir esta puerta provoca que el usuario elimine los límites que impone el cerebro a los músculos, permitiendo utilizar al 100% la fuerza de los músculos en vez del 20% que suele usarse, la segunda puerta es la Kyūmon (Puerta del descanso), cuando se abre esta puerta la persona obtiene una carga de energía física, la tercera es la Seimon (Puerta de la vida), el incremento de la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo vuelve la piel de color rojo y las venas empiezan a resaltar, la Shōmon (Puerta del dolor) es la cuarta, aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de la persona, la liberación de este gran poder causa que los músculos comiencen a desgarrarse, con un ligero resplandor verde temporal, la quinta puerta, la Tomon (Puerta del cierre), el usuario comienza a emanar un aura verde parecido al Chakra utilizado por los Ninja Médicos, esto se produce ya que esta aura comienza a regenerar cada musculo desgarrado produciendo un descanso mínimo en todo este esfuerzo físico, la sexta puerta, la Keimon (Puerta de la visión), el usuario que abre esta puerta obtiene un poder que puede hacer retroceder el agua, aunque también le hace ganar una fuerza aún mayor, siendo capaz de desgarrar el aire causando que se incendie, la séptima puerta, la Kyōmon (Puerta de la conmoción), la apertura de esta puerta causa un aumento significativo en la fuerza del usuario, llevando sus músculos casi a su límite, y provocando que el cuerpo emita un sudor que se evapora inmediatamente y envuelve el cuerpo en un aura azul que puede ser confundida con chakra, al igual que la sexta puerta, la energía liberada puede hacer retroceder el agua e incendiar el aire, la última puerta, la Shimon (Puerta de la muerte). El usuario que libera esta puerta causa que su corazón bombee sangre mucho más rápido, y además otorga la mayor cantidad posible de chakra, velocidad y fuerza, llevando el cuerpo a su límite máximo, después de ser abierta trae como consecuencia la muerte inminente del usuario, quien termina volviéndose cenizas después de que su chakra se agota. El usuario emite un vapor rojo que proviene de su sangre envolviéndolo en lo que aparentemente serían llamas", término de decir Gai con una amplia explicación.

Naruto al terminar de oír la explicación de su sensei estaba hecho piedra, no esperaba que la técnica fuera tan compleja, y tan peligrosa como para matarlo, realmente tenía que tener cuidado y seguir las explicaciones de su sensei al pie de la letra si no quería salir TAN herido, **"(Ella sabe dónde está)"** , otra vez la voz, se volvió a tomar la cabeza, seguro era por el dolor de cabeza, "Te sigue doliendo Naruto", pregunto otra vez el sensei con grandes cejas, "Si pero ya menos", le contesto un frustrado rubio, "Ahora te explicare como abrirlas, primero que nada vamos a hacer una pequeña pelea de practica cuando hayamos terminado hay dos maneras de abrirlas, la primera manera es con tu fuerza física, usas la fuerza de tu cuerpo y la mandas al lugar donde se ubican, las primeras dos están en el cerebro, las otras dos están en la medula espinal, la siguiente está ubicada en el abdomen, las siguientes dos en el estómago y la última en el corazón, este primer método es el más difícil de los dos, el segundo método es el más fácil y es usando tu chakra mandándolo a la ubicación de las puertas, ¿Entendiste?, el rubio asintió con cierto temor, "Bien empecemos", Gai se puso en posición de combate y Naruto también, "Trata de no lastimarlo mucho yo soy la siguiente en barrerlo por el suelo", Naruto puso una expresión de furia en su cara, cosa que le saco una sonrisa a Anko, "(Esto es tan fácil)", mientras Yugao e Itachi le dieron una mirada a Anko y pensaron lo mismo, "(Está pasándose de la raya)".

Naruto y Gai comenzaron su pelea sin más inconvenientes y empezaron a intercambiar bastantes golpes sin el objetivo de lisiar el uno al otro, todo iba tranquilo, excepto Anko que estaba burlándose de Naruto que empezó a enojarse cada vez más, **"(Deja de pelear con ese fenómeno y matemos a esa serpiente)"** , la extraña voz comenzó a hablar otra vez y desconcentro a Naruto del combate, "(Sal de mi cabeza, ¿Quién eres?)", gracias al estar desconcentrado Gai le dio una patada en la mejilla que le abrió una parte de la mejilla, cosa que hizo enojar a un más a Naruto, **"(Soy el que está presente en tus sueños)"** Gai al ver la herida iba al parar el combate y Anko iba a burlarse aún más del rubio pero ellos y los demás se quedaron perplejos al ver que la sangre que cayó de la herida fue absorbida por su piel y la herida se cerró en cuestión de segundos, cosa que Naruto no noto," Naruto utilizo la sorpresa de Gai para devolverle el favor con una serie de patadas que lo mando a volar al hombre del spandlex, al ver la cantidad de fuerza que utilizaba sabía que era hora de abrirlas, "Bien Naruto es hora de abrirlas, te recomiendo que canalices chakra", Naruto trato de hacer las instrucciones de su sensei, **"(Siempre estaré en tu cabeza)"** , Naruto al oír las palabras de esa voz recordó sus sueños, en especial uno en el que lo perseguía una bestia de ojos rojos, "(¡¿Esa cosa eras tú?!)", **"(Me conoces desde hace más tiempo, ¿Ya me olvidaste?, después de todo yo fui el que te ayudo a escapar, y me prometiste algo, ahora cúmplelo, ve y mata a esa serpiente)"** , Naruto tenía miedo, estaba nervioso, estaba tratando de hacer lo que su sensei pedía, pero no podía concentrarse con las cosas que le decía la voz, te ayude a escapar, me prometiste algo, no entendía nada, "(¡No sé de qué estás hablando, esta es la primera vez que hablamos, y NO voy a matarla, me a hecho enojar, pero no merece morir!)", Naruto se estaba hiperventilando, tenía miedo, estaba sudando, cosa que Gai y todos los demás se dieron cuenta, "¿Naruto, estas bien?", le pregunto Gai preocupado de lo que le estuviera pasando al rubio, "¡JAJA, ¿Qué pasa? Te da miedo de fallar", se burló Anko, "¡ANKO YA BASTA!", le grito preocupada Yugao, **"(Bueno, supongo que lo hare a la fuerza)"** , en ese momento la mente de Naruto voló y los recuerdos llegaron.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto despertó abruptamente en una habitación con el recostado en una cama, trato de levantarse pero tenía las manos atadas, trato de hacer fuerza pero solo logro lastimarse las muñecas, el pánico le empezó a llegar cuando escucho pisadas caminar hasta su puerta, la puerta se abrió rebelando a una persona con ropas anbu y con una máscara de león con el kanji "Raíz" en su frente, al ver el kanji recordó su horrible fiesta de cumpleaños, como huyo y el golpe que lo desmayo, empezó a retorcerse por el miedo, el anbu solo se acercó y lo libero de sus ataduras y lo llevo a rastras a un lugar donde no sabía qué le iba a pasar, llego a una habitación donde había más niños, mínimo 15 niños, y lo sentaron en una silla donde lo amarraron, todos los niños se veían golpeados y con miedo, unos más que otros, trato de tranquilizarse y no entrar en pánico, oyó mas pisadas que se acercaban y abrieron la puerta vio entrar a un hombre mayor de edad con vendas en su brazo derecho y en su ojo derecho, el ojo izquierdo cerrado, con un bastón y una cicatriz en forma de equis en su barbilla, atrás de él vio entrar a una persona extremadamente pálida, una ropa extremadamente extraña de color hueso con una cuerda morada claro atada a su cintura y cabello negro largo, "Me esperaba más niños Danzo" dijo el hombre de tez pálida mientras caminaba viendo a cada niño, "No terminaste completamente lo que acordamos, es la paga correspondiente", el hombre se molestó pero no dijo nada, siguió caminando cuando su mirada cayo en Naruto, "(¿El hijo del Yondaime?, kukukuku, el revuelo que armara si esto llega a luz será excepcional, parece que hoy es mi día de suerte)", el hombre camino hasta la salida de la habitación, "Llévalos a mi guarida a la brevedad ¿Si Danzo?", Danzo se le quedo mirando, "Como ordenes… Orochimaru", en eso levanta su bastón lo pega contra el suelo y Naruto cae desmallado por un golpe en la nuca.

 **(Flashback fin)**

Anko sonríe ante el regaño de Yugao, "¡Porque, no miento es un debilu…!", **"¡Cállate bastarda!"** , todos voltearon a ver de dónde vino una voz bestial y gutural, grande fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta que la persona que grito fue Naruto, lo miraron bien y observaron que estaba extremadamente pálido, el cabello había crecido tanto que le tapaba los ojos además de que tenía la cabeza agachada, todos guardaron silencio, Naruto comenzó a levantar la cabeza y todos se quedaron fríos cuando vieron que en lugar de sus ojos azules habían unos ojos rojos brillantes, tan brillantes que se podían ver con la sombra del cabello que lo tapaba, una luz de color azul obscuro empezó a iluminarse en su pecho, y todos excepto Hiruzen pensaron sorprendidos lo mismo, "(¡¿UNA PIEDRA DE ALMA?!)", la luz del pecho saco violentamente unos tentáculos del mismo color que rodearon al rubio, se quedaron ahí un par de segundos entonces hizo una explosión que formo un aura rodeando al rubio que logro mandar a volar unos metros a Gai que estaba cerca del rubio, **"!Voy matarte puta serpiente¡"** , el aura azul se fue tornando negra formo una figura esférica alrededor del rubio, era tan negro que se dejó de ver lo que había dentro, "!En guardia¡", todos voltearon a ver a Hiruzen en posición de batalla y siguieron su ejemplo, Itachi saco su katana al igual que Yugao, Gai se puso en su posición de taijutsu, Anko saco debajo de las mangas de la gabardina dos serpientes cafés y Sarutobi igual se puso en posición de taijutsu, podían oír el sonido de la ropa de Naruto romperse, de carne reventándose y rugidos de dolor, entonces la esfera exploto, la onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que tuvieron que poner chakra en sus pies para no salir volando como varios arbole de los alrededores, cuando el humo se fue revelo a una bestia que parecía lobo con orejas de murciélago, una protuberancia de metal con un líquido verde saliendo de su espalda, había varios cables que conectaba el líquido verde con una garra de meta del tamaño de su cabeza, la única prenda de ropa funcional que tenía puesta eran los pantalones las demás estaban destrozadas, todos se tensaron al ver a esa quimera que antes era el rubio, **"Al fin… podremos obtener nuestra venganza Naruto"** , dijo al momento que corrió a cuatro patas al ataque.

Los ninjas de la hoja se dispersaron para evitar la envestida de la bestia que se aproximaba, la bestia paro y busco con la mirada donde se habían escondido, "!Konoha senpu¡ (Remolino de la hoja)", Gai le dio una patada en la espalda que lo movió medio metro, **"¿Eso es todo?"** , volteo para desgarrarlo con su garra, Gai por instinto se remplazó con un tronco que fue partido al instante, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego)", "Futon: Torunēdosu (Golpe de tornado)", en eso Itachi y Anko lanzaron sus jutsus creando una bola de fuego gigante que volaba rápidamente en dirección a la bestia, no le dio tiempo de esquivaba y recibió de lleno el ataque explotando y lanzando un rugido de dolor que lanzo a volar a los pájaros en las cercanías, **"¡Me las pagaras maldita serpiente!"** , entonces con una fuerza increíble salto rápidamente a Anko mientras jalaba aire, Itachi iba a jalar a Anko para sacarla de la trayectoria del salto, la quimera soltó aire en un rugido que provoca ganas inhumanas de huir a Itachi que comenzó a tratar de correr, Anko iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue tomada por la mano derecha por la mano izquierda de la quimera, la sujeto con la otra mano por el abdomen abriéndole una herida profunda gracias a las garras de metal, entonces la mordió brutalmente en el hombro, Anko dio un grito de dolor, "Doton: ChidoKaku (Elemento tierra: Movimientos tectónicos)", Hiruzen uso un jutsu doton para crear un montículo de piedra para mandar a volar a la quimera, Anko cayó al suelo con demasiada sangre cayendo de sus heridas, Yugao aparece y utiliza ninjutsu médico para poder parar las hemorragias, la quimera logra recuperarse después del jutsu doton, voltea a ver a Hiruzen frunce el ceño y corre para atacar al viejo, en eso Gai se pone enfrente de la quimera, su pecho empieza a brillar con el mismo tono azul y unas vendas con unos seguros rojos aparecen en sus manos.

"¡Onda sónica!", Gai extiende su brazo con el puño cerrado y una esfera de color azul claro sale del puño de Gai en dirección a la quimera, la esfera impacta con ella frenándola durante un momento en eso Gai desaparece la quimera, **"Vamos cobarde muéstrate"** , la quimera giro la cabeza y vio a Itachi, _"_ Katon: Karyū Endan no jutsu (Jutsu flama de dragón)", una gran llama se encamino a la quimera que esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás, atrás de la bestia Gay aparece , "¡Tempestad!", un pilar pequeño de una energía roja golpea a la quimera desde arriba provocándole una pequeña quemadura , "¡Ira del Dragón!", Gai hace una patada giratoria que manda a volar a la bestia directo a Hiruzen, "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego)", un vistoso dragón de fuego vuela a la bestia incapaz de hacer algo, el golpe fue brutal e hizo que impactara en el piso, cuando el humo se despejo revelo a un rubio inconsciente en el piso, Hiruzen se acercó y lo cargo en brazos, "Llevémoslo a casa", dijo Hiruzen desapareciendo en un shunshin, Gai e Itachi lo imitaron y Yugao tomo a Anko siguieron a los demás.


	4. Capitulo 3: Respuestas

**shigoda-san:** Espero que te haya gustado aquí tienes la conti :)

Disfruten el nuevo capitulo

"Persona hablando"

"(Pensamiento de la persona)"

" **Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural hablando"**

" **(Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural pensando)"**

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

Capítulo 3: Respuestas

 **XxxXxxX**

Hiruzen y los senseis del Naruto llegaron al hogar del rubio para descansar de la agitada pelea con la quimera dejando a Naruto y a Anko en la habitación del segundo piso, Gai se sentó a descansar en un sillón que había abajo, Itachi estaba sentado cerca de Gai pensativo con lo que acababa de pasar y Yugao de Hiruzen bajaban de la habitación donde los habían dejado recostados, "Hiruzen-sama ¿Por qué Naruto tenía una piedra de alma?", el mencionado no respondió y siguieron bajando y llegaron a la sala, "Siéntate Yugao", la mencionada hizo lo que el ex Hokague pidió y tomo asiento a lado de Itachi, Hiruzen hizo lo mismo en un sillón de un asiento.

"Bien… estoy seguro que todos ustedes tienen preguntas, adelante", dijo el viejo tratando de relajarse, pero aun así estaba muy tenso.

"Como pregunte antes Hiruzen-sama, ¿Por qué tiene una piedra de alma?", pregunto Yugao curiosa de que el rubio tuviera una en su poder, después de todo el ni siquiera iba a la academia, Itachi y Gai simplemente voltearon a ver al viejo esperando su respuesta.

Hiruzen pensó un poco, "Creo que será mejor empezar desde el principio, lo que estoy a punto de decirles solo lo saben tres personas aparte de mí, así que está prohibido que hablen sobre esto", los senseis del rubio asintieron, debía de ser realmente importante para que se tomara la molestia de explicar.

Hiruzen tomo un poco de aire por la verdad que estaba a punto de relevarle a los ninjas, "Primero que nada… su nombre completo es Naruto Namikaze, es el tercer hijo de Minato y Kushina", Itachi quedo notablemente sorprendido, realmente no se lo esperaba, Yugao estaba más sorprendida que Itachi, y Gai de la sorpresa se calló del sillón en el que estaba acostado, "¡¿Qué, entonces que está haciendo con usted?!", "Déjame seguir Gai", dijo Hiruzen con una gota en la cabeza.

"Se preguntaran lo mismo que Gai, verán, antes de que el cumpliera 5 años, la relación de Naruto con sus padres era bastante normal, pero cambio bastante cuando sus hermanas manifestaron que podían usar el chakra del Kyubi…", "No entiendo Hiruzen-sama, ¿Eso significa que Naruto no tiene el chakra del Kyubi?", pregunto Itachi recibiendo una negación del tercero, "Entonces ¿Porque tiene esa regeneración tan avanzada?, cuando estaba peleando en contra de Gai, le abrió una herida bastante grande, y en poco segundos desapareció, al igual que la sangre", Hiruzen se quedó pensando un momento la respuesta.

"No lo sé Itachi, no sé cómo se regenero tan rápido, tal vez tuvo que ver con la bestia de su piedra", Itachi asintió al oír al tercero, "Como iba diciendo, sus hermana empezaron a mostrar su manipulación del chakra de la bestia, lo que hizo que Kushina y Minato dejaran a Naruto descuidado de cierta manera, lo único que sucedía era que le prestaban más atención a sus hermanas para entrenarlas, pero el tiempo fue pasando hasta que sus padres le dejaron de poner atención dejándolo a su suerte, que incluso a veces lo dejaban fuera de la casa en la noche sin que se dieran cuenta", los ninjas al oír esto quedaron anonadados, ¿El cuarto Hokague y su esposa haciendo eso con su hijo?, realmente era horrible que hicieran eso.

"Ahí fue cuando conocí a Naruto, estaba volviendo de una reunión de consejo, escuche un ruido en un callejo y vi como estaba buscando comida en un bote de basura, lo reconocí y me sorprendí en gran medida, me explico su situación y decir que estaba enojado era poco, al parecer los Namikazes salieron de vacaciones a una aldea en la costa del país del fuego y dejaron cerrado con llave por lo que no pudo entrar a su casa, lo lleve a la mía, le enseñe a cocinar y le daba dinero para lo que necesitara, un día Mikoto Uchiha llego a mi complejo para discutir varias cosas", Itachi puso atención en esa parte, "Y reconoció a Naruto, así que igual le conté la verdad, desde ese día trata de cuidar de Naruto como si fuera su madre, paso un poco más de tiempo y llego su cumpleaños número ocho, el día del nombramiento de sus hermanas como matriarcas de los clanes, ¿Creo que saben que ocasionan eso verdad?", Yugao solamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta, Gay guardo silencio, "Al hacer eso, lo restituyeron de ambos clanes", dijo Itachi con un poco de pena, Hiruzen solamente asintió tristemente.

"Al pasar eso Naruto entro en estado de ira y huyo, Mikoto y yo tratamos de seguirlo pero no lo encontramos, desde ese momento Naruto desapareció", "¡Como que desapareció!", pregunto Yugao, "Se esfumo, no lo vimos después desde esa noche, yo sentía mucha ira por no hacer algo más por él, y Mikoto callo en depresión", Itachi al oír esto recordó como su madre hace unos años cambio de repente y como siempre tenía el ánimo por los suelos.

"Pero…", Itachi volvió a poner atención al viejo, "La situación cambio cuando unos de mis anbus lo encontraron desmayado alrededor de la aldea, lo llevaron y me informaron en seguida, los anbus se comprometieron a mantener el silencio, cuando despertó trate de averiguar qué había pasado solo averigüe que fue secuestrado por un anbu de raíz, además de que tenía ya absorbida la piedra de alma, lo siguiente que paso, fue un debate mental de que hacer o que no hacer, y decidí que el viviría conmigo, Mikoto se negó bastante, pero termino cediendo al ver que era lo mejor para el dejo de preguntar, lo entrene y mantuve lejos el tema de la piedra de alma, luego pedí su ayuda para entrenarlos y el resto ya lo saben"

Todos se mantuvieron callados, realmente no creían que el Hokague pudiera hacer eso, su perspectiva sobre la familia Namikaze había cambiado totalmente, Gai estaba bastante molesto, eso le respondía muchas cosas sobre la actitud del chico, Yugao estaba ardiendo en rabia, le molestaba el hecho que Kushina, su sensei de kenjutsu, haya abandonado a su hijo, en el caso de Itachi estaba molesto pero logro disimularlo, aun así después de la explicación seguía con dudas, "Si solo es culpa de sus padres, ¿Por qué Naruto le tiene odio a sus hermanas y a la gente que le rodea?", Hiruzen escucho la pregunta de Itachi y suspiro triste.

"El piensa que sus hermanas, causaron todo esto y le rompieron su sueño, en cuanto a las demás personas, el a tenido odio contenido porque al contrario de sus hermanas parece que nadie lo conoce a él", Itachi asintió y siguió haciendo preguntas sobre el rubio, mientras tanto en la mente del rubio estaba teniendo una lluvia de recuerdos.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto despertó en lo que parecía ser una celda él se levantó y trato de buscar una salida, pero no logro encontrar ninguna, entonces Naruto se empieza a estremecer al escuchar un grito, rápidamente se escondió del susto, los gritos de esa persona eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que se detuvieron, espero en silencio durante un tiempo, esta vez los gritos volvieron a empezar, pero esta vez los gritos de una mujer, Naruto estaba asustado no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, y así el proceso se repetía una y otra vez, el pánico empezó a salir a flote cuando escucho pasos acercarse, los pasos pararon enfrente de su puerta se escuchó una sonido de llaves.

La puerta se abrió revelando al hombre pálido que había visto antes de que lo noquearan, "Kukukuku parece que ya despertaste Naruto-kun", dijo el pálido hombre, "¡¿Dónde estoy?! Y tu ¡¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?!", el hombre al oír al rubio rio un poco, "kukukuku mi nombre es Orochimaru y estas en mi casa, en cuanto porque se tu nombre, eres hijo del Yondaime Hokague, creías que no te reconocería… ahora ven"

Orochimaru tomo bruscamente su mano y lo jalo, Naruto trato de resistirse pero la diferencia de fuerza era mucha, lo arrastro a una sala con varios instrumentos quirúrgicos, una silla con varias vendas con sangre, además de varias personas con las caras tapadas ordenando varios líquidos extraños, Orochimaru llamo a uno de ellos y lo ataron a la silla, "¡SUELTAME!", Orochimaru simplemente rio al oír los gritos del rubio, "Tranquilo, créeme que me agradecerás que haga esto… kukukuku si sobrevives", dijo con una sonrisa que hizo al rubio tratar de zafarse con aun más fuerza de la silla, uno de los asistentes le dio al pálido hombre una caja, el abrió la caja y una luz azul ilumino la cara de la serpiente que reacciono con una sonrisa, "Creo que te gustara esto Naruto-kun", al decir esto Orochimaru tomo el contenido de la caja y saco lo que parecía ser una piedra azul, "¡¿QUE ES ESO?!", exclamo el asustado rubio, "Tranquilo Naruto-kun, esto que ves aquí es una piedra de alma", Naruto al oír eso se sorprendió por fin podía ver una, pero luego la sorpresa se transformó en miedo.

"Como eres un niño, es difícil que la piedra se una a ti sin problemas, por lo que hay que ponerla un poco, al fuerza", Naruto se puso blanco al oír las palabras de la serpiente, "Ahora que tal si empezamos kukukuku", Orochimaru se acercó al rubio que trato de huir en vano, acerco la piedra a su pecho empezó a brillar aún más con un azul espectral y el cuerpo del rubio empezó a retorcerse, el rubio grito con fuerza cuando la piedra se metió en su pecho, Naruto sentía como su pecho era despedazado y como su sangre le empezaba a quemarle dentro de sus venas, el dolor seguía aumentado, fue tanto que el rubio no lo soporto más y callo desmayado.

Despertó adolorido del pecho, aun le quemaba, se levantó y vio donde estaba, su celda, luego algo llamo su atención había una bandeja con varias bolas, se acercó y comió una de las bolas de arroz, le costaba mucha tragar al mismo tiempo que le dolía, cuando acabo iba a seguir comiendo, cuando escucha nuevamente pasos, entra en pánico y retrocede hasta estar la espalda contra la pared, cuando abrieron la puerta ve que no era Orochimaru, era uno de las personas con el rostro tapada, camino hasta Naruto y comenzó a jalar su mano, el rubio se hubiera resistido pero el dolor no lo dejaba, se paró con trabajos, y el sujeto lo empezó a guiar.

Mientras caminaban vio que había más celdas, en cada una de ellas había gente asustada, con malas condiciones, muerta, las condiciones variaban, llegaron a una sala diferente esta igual tenía una mesa donde estaba seguro que lo iban a atar, pero había varios tubos con diferentes sustancias y varias manchas de algún tipo

El hombre lo sujeto a la mesa y lo amarro con varios cinturones (uno en cada extremidad) y el tipo enmascarado se quedó esperando a lado de él observando la puerta, pasaron un par de minutos esperando hasta que abrieron la puerta.

"Hola Naruto-kun, ¿Qué tal dormiste?", el mencionado solamente se le quedo viendo con miedo, cosa que hizo sonreír a la serpiente, "Trae el chakra", el hombre de la máscara camino fuera de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con un frasco donde tenía una especie de energía de color roja/naranja, se la dio al pálido hombre y se acercó a Naruto, "¿Sabes qué es esto?", el rubio al oír eso negó rápidamente, "Esto es lo que te diferencia de tus hermanas, es por esto que ellas son mejores", Orochimaru al ver la reacción del chico dio una sonrisa, su cara se dobló en una rabieta de ira hacia la serpiente, "(Tiene talento, si lo entreno bien, tal vez pueda darle el sello maldito) No te pongas así Naruto-kun, es lo que te diferencia de tus hermanas… kukukuku por el momento", el rubio solo lo vio confundido, "¿A qué se refiere?", pregunto con miedo, "Veras, esto es chakra del famoso Kyubi no yoko, cuando ataco la aldea me las ingenie para conseguirlo, tus hermanas tienen a la bestia sellada en ellas, eso es lo que te diferencia", el rubio quedo sorprendido nunca se habría dado cuenta si no se lo decían.

"Lo que quiero hacer es experimentar si el chakra del ser humano es capaz de volverse uno con el chakra de un biju, ya lo e hecho varias veces con otras personas, la última vez casi lo logre, todo fallo por culpa de una equivocación mía, pero ahora creo que es el momento de la verdad kukukuku", Naruto estaba sudando de miedo, así que trato de escapar, sin importar el dolor en su pecho, "¡DEJAME IR!", la serpiente solamente rio, "Tranquilo, puedes verlo como un regalo, si sobrevives podrás disfrutar de tu nuevo poder, y si mueres, disfruta de tu muerte kukukuku", Naruto solamente trato de zafarse, "¡DEJAME!", "Kukukuku, veo que estas emocionado… empecemos", al decir eso camino y conecto el frasco a uno de los cables y acerco una mesa con instrumentos quirúrgicos, tomo una jeringa con una especie de líquido blanco que con esfuerzo inyecto en el rubio, "Dulces sueños Naruto-kun", el rubio solamente empezó a sentirse dormido y cayo sedado.

Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que el rubio llego a las garras de Orochimaru, un infierno era una palabra suave si le preguntaran a Naruto, después del experimento del chakra, Naruto se despertó con un mayor dolor, llego a enfermarse de manera muy grave, estuvo al borde de la muerte múltiples meses, cosa que Naruto realmente estaba considerando seriamente, pero Orochimaru siempre lo curaba, sabía perfectamente que no eran con buenas intenciones.

Cuando la serpiente se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba fuera de peligro, volvió a experimentar con él, este experimento era sencillo, el único objetivo que buscaba era ver la regeneración del rubio, para eso primero utilizo objetos cortantes, navajas, kunais, para el rubio era más que una agonía, luego Orochimaru trato con las quemaduras, luego cortando pequeñas parte de su cuerpo y por ultimo hemorragias, el sannin quedo más que complacido con los resultados, el chakra se entrelazo a la perfección con el del rubio, pero le llego una curiosidad más, sabía que los jinchuriki (Portadores de bestia con cola) eran inmunes al veneno por sus bestias, ¿Pasaría lo mismo con el rubio?, el tratar con venenos de nivel medio hacia abajo no hubo problemas, el problema vino con los de alto nivel, por accidente casi mato al rubio, así que decidió parar de intentarlo no quería que eso pasara, era uno de sus experimentos más preciados.

Ahora mismo el rubio se encontraba devuelta en su celda en su cama abrasándose las rodillas, el último experimento tenía algo que ver con que tanto dolor aguantaba, el rubio no hacía nada, simplemente miraba a la nada esperando a que Orochimaru volviera, había tratado de escapar varias veces, se había memorizado todo, los horarios del sannin, las rutinas de los guardias, pero de una u otra forma lo descubrían, así que dejo de intentarlo, el cansancio hizo de las suyas haciendo que cayera dormido en su cama.

 **Paisaje mental**

Naruto se despertó por el sonido de un goteo en el agua, se levantó y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una alcantarilla, las paredes eran de ladrillos, el piso era de… ¿Agua?, Naruto le restó importancia y se paró, "¡Hola!, ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!", no se escuchó nada, así que iba a repetir la acción, **"Así que al fin te dignaste a venir mocoso, ¡JA!, creí que nunca vendrías"** , Naruto se volteo y vio a un lobo con apariencia de humano, ojos rojos, con orejas de murciélago y una garra de metal en su garra derecha, Naruto hizo lo que una persona cuerda haría, "¡AHHHHHHHHH!", grito para luego salir corriendo, **"Maldita sea porque me tocan este tipo de invocadores"** , dijo para luego correr a cuatro patas detrás del rubio.

La quimera persiguió durante un tiempo al rubio hasta que este se cansó, "Me-me vas a comer", **"¡NO NIÑO ESTUPIDO, SOLO QUERIA HABLAR!"** , el rubio se asustó un poco por el tono, pero prefirió no decirle nada, la quimera entonces aparentemente empezó a calmarse y luego suspiro.

" **Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Warwick, soy uno de tus convocados de la piedra, me conseguiste gracias a esa serpiente y sus experimentos, te e estado observando durante más de un mes"** , Naruto estaba confundido, ¿Más de un mes?, ¿Convocados?, "Disculpe señor a que se refiere con convocados", el hombre lobo dio un suspiro de paciencia, **"Eso no es importante ahora, necesitamos hacer un plan"** , ahora estaba más confundido, "¿Un plan?, ¿Para qué?", la quimera se tensó, ese niño realmente lo sacaba de quicio, **"¿Que no es obvio?, matar a la serpiente, debemos vengarnos no podemos dejar esto así"** , el rubio abrió los ojos en par en par, no se le paso esa idea en la cabeza, era atractiva la idea, pero lo pensó bien, era demasiado arriesgado, estaba demasiado débil físicamente, "No", la quimera puso un rostro de enojo, **"¡COMO DEPUES DE LO QUE TE A HECHO DICES QUE NO, ACASO ERES UN IDIOTA!"** , el rubio se asustó con el tono pero no quiso demostrarlo, "Estoy demasiado débil como para luchar, además de que no se luchar… así que hagamos un trato, escapemos de aquí, entrenare hasta que no pueda más, y después regresemos para acabar con él, es una promesa… ¿Aceptas?", pregunto el rubio con duda, no quería despertar la ira de él, Warwick al escucharlo lo pensó un poco, luego dio un suspiro, **"(Maldita sea, supongo que no me queda más opción que hacerle caso)Tienes razón, será muy complicado hacerlo ahora, acepto el trato, pero créeme que si no lo haces, me encargare de hacerte sufrir"** , término diciendo con una amenaza, "Bien, que hacemos", la quimera sonrió al escucharlo, "Como regalo por todo lo que ha pasado, yo me encargare de hacer que escapes, puede que sueno un poco loco, pero ¿Puedo tomar el control de tu cuerpo?", el rubio se quedó de piedra, pero viendo la situación que había, no tenía más opciones, "Está bien, ehh, por cierto ¿Cuándo empieza el plan?", la quimera solo sonrió, **"Justo ahora"**.

 **Fuera del paisaje mental**

Naruto acababa de despertar, entonces su pecho comenzó a brillar de un color azul, la piel del rubio comenzó a cambiar se volvió extremadamente pálida, su cabello creció hasta taparle los ojos que cambiaron a un color rojo brillante, la luz fue tan brillante que llamo la atención de un guardia.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", el guardia pregunto por la rejilla de la celda, el rubio miro al guardia, **"No le incumbe"** , el guardia saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta de la celda, "Dímelo", el guardia iba a agarrar el cuello de Naruto (Warwick), pero el tomo su mano antes, la jalo haciendo que el guardia de una vuelta con la que cayó al suelo, la luz en su pecho volvió a brillar formando en su mano derecha una garra de metal que le llegaban hasta el codo, movió la garra atravesándole el pecho y matándolo al instante, **"Eso fue fácil"** , tomo las llaves del guardia y empezó a moverse.

El lugar era confuso pero podía guiarse por la sangre del ambiente, no por nada era un hombre lobo, era fácil normalmente los cuerpos eran llevados a lugares especiales para que no apesten tanto cuando se pudran, por lo que comenzó a seguir el rastro de donde más abundaba el olor, pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa, estaban bajo tierra, eso dificultaba las cosas, Warwick a veces mataba a los guardia por las llaves, necesitaban ir con cuidado llamar la atención era un lujo que no se podían dar.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Warwick estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ese lugar era un laberinto, todo iba bien cuando una sonó una alerta en los pasillos, **"¡Mierda!"** , Warwick empezó a correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo cuando varios ninjas aparecieron en los pasillos, "¡Alto!" Warwick salto y decapito al ninja que grito, los demás sacaron kunais y los lanzaron, utilizo su garra de metal para cubrirse, su pecho volvió a brillar envolviéndolo en una esfera negra que al tiempo de generarse exploto mandando a volar a los ninjas cerca de ellas y rebelando la verdadera forma de Warwick, ahora que se había transformado utilizo su oído para escuchar mejor, podía escuchar una gran cantidad de ninjas entrando por un lugar no muy lejos, **"Esa debe ser la salida"** , la quimera se movió rápidamente a cuatro patas al lugar vio una puerta de madera que era protegida por los ninjas mínimo cuarenta, no podía con todos, dio un salto tan grande que paso por encima de los ninjas y tumbo la puerta, al cruzarla podía ver un espeso bosque con una hermosa vista nocturna, Warwick no dudo ni un segundo en salir huyendo.

 **Paisaje mental**

El hombre lobo busco con la mirada al rubio, "¿Era necesario matar?", la quimera se volteo al rubio un poco asqueado, **"Puede que no, pero ahora lo único que necesito saber es a donde vamos, los ninjas nos van a seguir y necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro"** , "Konoha", Warwick puso una cara pensativa, **"(Esto va ser un problema, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos… tendremos que tentar a la suerte)"**

 **Fuera del Paisaje mental**

Warwick siguió corriendo varios metros más y se detuvo para analizar las estrellas, gracias a uno de sus anteriores invocadores sabía que viendo la ubicación de las estrellas podía ver a qué dirección tenían que ir, Konoha se encontraba al sur de la nación del fuego así que sabía a donde ir, cuando se ubicó salió corriendo, pero varios ninjas le pisaban los talones, **"Esta va ser una larga noche"** , se dijo para sí mismo mientras esquivaba varios jutsus de parte de sus perseguidores.

Habían pasado al menos un par de horas, y parecía que los ninjas no se cansaban, y ya se estaba hartando, estar esquivando tantos ataques de esos ninjas y el estar corriendo durante bastante tiempo hacia que su cuerpo pidiera descanso, pero se alegró bastante al ver que realmente no estaba muy lejos de la aldea de su invocador, ya que vio un lugar bastante famoso llamado el valle del fin, era un abismo donde al tenía una gran cascada que desembocaba en un enorme lago, a los lados se encontraban las estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, si no recordaba mal ellos eran los fundadores de la aldea de la hoja.

Pero volviendo al tema ese lugar estaba bastante cerca de la aldea, si seguía huyendo al paso que iba no deberá tardar más de una hora… si es que no se cansaba antes. Estaba concentrado en correr cuando lo distrajo un sonido de mecha delante de él, un kunai con sello explosivo incrustado en un árbol delante de él, **"¡HIJOS DE PU…!"**

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Warwick salió volando y chocó contra un árbol que se quebró por el impacto, fue el tiempo suficiente para que los ninjas lo rodearan, **"(Esto no se ve bien)"** , se paró como pudo, su cuerpo le estaba fallando… no iba poder salir de esta.

 **Paisaje mental**

El goteo resonaba en la gran sala, sentado en medio de ella se podía ver a un rubio de ojos vidriosos, sus esperanzas de esperar estaban siendo machacadas, **"Naruto…"** , dijo la quimera con una pinta cansada, "No te preocupes", la quimera se sorprendió al escuchar a su invocador, "Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y ya has hecho mucho por mí, pero, ¿Harías una última cosa por mí?, Warwick se quedó viéndolo un momento y dio una risa vacía, **"No logre lo que te dije, es lo menos que puedo hacer viendo la situación"** , dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Bueno… has lo posible por que nos maten, no quiero volver a ese laboratorio", el hombre lobo se quedó viendo nuevamente al rubio y luego suspiro, **"Así será".**

 **Fuera del paisaje mental**

Los ninjas esperaban a que Warwick se moviera de donde estaba, la quimera sonrió y corrió hacia el ninja más cercano, el ninja trato de esquivar a Warwick, pero él era mucho más ágil así que logro tomar su brazo y lo jalo para luego morderle el cuello matándolo al instante, los demás ninjas reaccionaron y contratacaron con kunais y jutsus, el hombre lobo salto junto con el cadáver del ninja y empezó a beber la sangre, sus heridas se empezaron a cerrar rápidamente y sentía como había recuperado un poco de fuerza, lo que le dio una idea a Warwick.

" **Soy un idiota, si sigo haciendo esto puedo recuperarme y seguir huyendo, como no se me ocurrió antes"** , el hombre lobo esquivo un dragón de tierra que iba en su dirección y se ocultó atrás de varios árboles, un ninja se acercó para buscarlo y acabar con su existencia, Warwick al verlo le mordió el tórax, el ninja dio un grito de dolor y le enterró un kunai en la espalda, la quimera lo dejo de morder, con su garra derecha le arranco el brazo por consecuente el ninja grito de agonía, con su otra garra lo lanzo a otro árbol cerca.

"¡MOUNSTRO!", le gritó uno de los ninjas, Warwick solo rio mientras saltaba a ese ninja, cayo delante de él y con su garra izquierda lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto del piso, **"No tienes idea"** , luego utilizo su garra metálica y le atravesó su estómago, escucho un grito y volteo a ver, un ninja corría a él con un kunai Warwick le lanzo el cuerpo que tenía en su garra, haciendo que el ninja cayera.

"¡MUERE¡", un par de ninjas lanzaron un jutsu conjunto de un dragón de agua y un choque eléctrico, creando un potente dragón de agua electrificado que voló en dirección del hombre lobo, lo esquivo saltando un árbol y luego volvió a saltar en dirección a los ninjas, cayó sobre uno de ellos provocándole la muerte, al otro lo mordió en uno de sus hombros, se quedó haciendo eso durante varios segundos.

" **(Bien no fue tan difícil)"** , Warwick soltó al ninja y empezó a prestar atención a sus sentidos, se acercaban más ninjas, solamente que estos venían más lejos, si escapaba rápido podía perderlos, no perdió tiempo y le arranco un brazo al ninja debajo de él, se lo metió a la boca y corrió nuevamente al sur.

Ya llevaba media hora corriendo por los bosques, **"(Vamos no debe de quedar tanto)"** , como si el destino lo hubiera escuchado enfrente de él se podía observar a la distancia la gran muralla de Konoha iluminada por los apenas luminosos rayos del amanecer, **"(Por fin)"** , al decir eso se resbalo con una piedra, rodo y choco varias veces hasta que quedo inerte en el piso, **"Bien eso fue estúpido"** , la quimera al tratar de levantarse sus articulaciones le fallaron y su vista se empezó a nublar, **"¿Pero qué?"** , su cuerpo empezó brillar en un azul brillante, y cuando la luz se fue revelo al cuerpo de Naruto.

"Warwick que está pasando", el rubio empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar, **"(No lo sé mocoso)"** , al intentar moverse le dio un fuerte dolor en la pierna, volteo a ver a su pierna, "Un senbon", **"¡Maldita sea, estaba envenenado, ¿No eras inmune a los venenos?!"** , el rubio trato de arrastrarse pero su cuerpo empezó a dolerle y la vista se nublaba aún más, "Solo a los de bajo nivel… este debe de ser muy fuerte", Warwick al escuchar esto solamente volvió a maldecir, mientras tanto Naruto dejo de moverse, y empezó a cerrar los ojos, lo último que vio, fue a una especie de humana con pelo azul claro y una máscara de lobo de color morado oscuro.

 **(Fin flashback)**

Naruto despertó abruptamente en su cama, recordó todo lo que había olvidado gracias a la amnesia, al fin recordó porque desapareció… y la promesa que le había hecho a Warwick.

"Al fin despiertas", Naruto busco el origen de la voz en su habitación, y vio a una Anko con los ojos cerrados, el abdomen lo tenía envuelto en vendas, al igual que su hombro y brazo izquierdo, pero lo que más la llamo la atención fue que no tenía su gabardina lo que resalto sus pechos copa D, el rubio al ver esa parte de la anatomía de la peli morada se sonrojo bastante, pero luego se puso curioso al ver sus heridas.

"¿Y que te paso a ti?, olvida eso, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?", el rubio tampoco había olvidado como lo había tratado aquella mujer, ella solo dio una pequeña risa que termino por el dolor, "Tu abuelo nos trajo a tu casa, y las heridas deberías acordarte, después de todo tú me hiciste esto", el rubio al oír la vio como si estuviera loca, el no pudo hacer algo como eso… el no, Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar como Warwick tomo el control de su cuerpo, y como ataco a todos, y como le provoco esas heridas.

"¡NO! ¡NO!", grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza, no quería que eso hubiera pasado, Anko simplemente se resignó a mirar, "Lo siento…", dijo un Naruto con la cabeza baja, la peli morada se confundió al oír eso, "¿Porque te disculpas?, soy yo la que causo esto no tu así que levanta tu cabeza", el levanto la cabeza y se trató de acomodar en la cama, al lograrlo solamente se quedó mirando a la kunoichi.

"¿Por qué?", la peli morada solo se le quedo viendo raro, "¿Por qué me trataste así?", la peli morada solo le dedico una mirada y luego suspiro.

"El tercero me dio esa misión", el rubio solo puso cara de no entender, "Te explicare, tu empezarías tu entrenamiento con las Hachimon, yo solamente vine para probar tu fuerza, según él, tu no pelearías enserio si no tenías razón para ello, así que me pidió actuar de esa manera, JaJa, y aquí estoy".

Naruto solo suspiro, su Jiji lo conocía demasiado bien, se trató de parar, le costó un poco de trabajo, realmente le dieron una buena golpiza a Warwick, camino hacia una silla cerca de la mujer y se sentó, ella solamente se le quedo viendo, "¿Paz?", pregunto Naruto, la mujer lo miro sorprendida, para luego poner una dulce sonrisa, "Paz… mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi", "… El mío es Naruto Uzumaki", momentos después de decir eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a los senseis del rubio y su Jiji, "Veo que ya despertaste", dijo Hiruzen.

Lo siguiente que paso en la habitación fueron disculpas de todos hacia al rubio explicándole porque hicieron eso, Naruto rápidamente de ellos, no era su culpa, sabía perfectamente de quien había sido, pero luego Naruto decidió contarle lo de sus recuerdos al viejo, "Jiji… Ya recordé que paso", todos lo vieron confundidos, "¿Recordaste qué?", "… Lo que paso cuando desaparecí", el tercer Hokague abrió los ojos de par en par al igual que todos los demás, menos Anko que estaba confundida, "Dime todo hasta el último detalle", al decir eso Hiruzen tomo asiento en la cama del rubio, al igual que los senseis del ya mencionado, tenían curiosidad de saber qué había pasado.

Al terminar el relato todos estaban horrorizados de que le paso al rubio, Hiruzen mas que nadie, estaba iracundo, se odiaba a si mismo al no haber matado a si ex alumno cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y Danzo, no sabía el problema en el que se acababa de meter, no quería ni imaginarse la cara de Mikoto si le contara, Anko igual que Hiruzen estaba iracunda, él había sido torturado por su ex maestro, Itachi estaba molesto aunque no lo demostraba tanto, Yugao estaba con los ojos llorosos y tapándose la boca, en cuanto a Gai estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Volviendo con Hiruzen tenía cosas que pensar cómo eran posibles, en primer lugar el chakra carmesí del rubio, que era una combinación de su antiguo chakra normal así como el chakra del biju, probablemente la cantidad de chakra tenía que ver también, en segundo lugar sobre ese hombre lobo llamado Warwick, ahora ya tenía una idea de porque ataco a Anko, pero aun así no sabía si era buena idea confiar en él, y la última cosa era como había sobrevivido al veneno, algo debió de haber pasado para que su nieto estuviera vivo.

"Bueno, al menos logre escapar, eso es algo bueno ¿No?", dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con una ligera sonrisa, todos se le quedaron viendo y luego le devolvieron la sonrisa, platicaron un rato sobre el entrenamiento que le darían al rubio, después de que se fueran el rubio se puso serio y cerró los ojos.

 **Paisaje mental**

Las gotas resonaron cuando el rubio entro a su mente, Warwick estaba enfrente de el recargado a una pared, **"Valla parece que el traidor al fin regresa"** , el rubio solo frunció el ceño, "Yo tenía amnesia, y tú lo sabias, no es culpa mía", Warwick se levantó y puso una cara molesta, **"¡MENTIROSO, TU PROMETISTE QUE NOS VENGARIAMOS, ELLA PODRIA SABER DONDE SE ENCUENTRA Y A UN ASI ¿NO HARAS NADA?!"** , Naruto al ver los movimientos de la quimera se puso en guardia, "¡Yo no dije que no haría nada, pero no hacía falta que trataras de matarla, hay más maneras de hacerlo!", el hombre lobo parecía tranquilizarse haciendo que Naruto baje la guardia, **"Ya veo…"** , luego de decir eso Warwick se lanzó al rubio de un salto, el rubio reacciono tarde, de repente unas vendas verdes salen del suelo atrapando al furioso hombre lobo.

" **¡SUELTAME!"** , Warwick trato de cortar las vendas con su garra metálica, rápidamente más vendas salieron para atrapar su brazo, **"¡JURO QUE CUANDO ME SUELTES VOY A ASESINARTE, MALDITA MOMIA!"** , Naruto estaba sorprendido, ¿Quién lo defendió?

"¿Quién eres?, Muéstrate", al decir esto se escucharon pasos atrás de él y decidió voltearse, era una momia con vendas verdes y ojos amarillos, tenía una altura de un metro y treinta centímetros aproximadamente, además de que se veía rellenito.

"Em… Naruto-san, este…", **"¡SUELTAME BASTARDO!"** , La momia retrocedió al oír el grito y empezaron a salirle lágrimas, Naruto vio esto y los recuerdos de su familia llegaron, como lo hacían llorar cuando no le hacían caso, las negativas que recibía si les preguntaba algo, **"¡QUE ME SUEL…!"** , **"¡CIERRA LA BOCA WARWICK!"** , el hombre lobo se sorprendió al oír la voz del rubio, volteo a verlo, al verlo vio que tenía el cabello más largo, los bigotes de sus mejillas se veían mas animales, sus uñas estaban más largas y sus ojos azules se transformaron a un color carmesí, al verlo se quedó callado.

El rubio se acercó a la momia, se arrodillo y la abrazo, la momia se quedó pasmada, desde hace mucho no lo habían abrazado, lentamente le correspondió el abrazo al rubio, unos segundos después se separaron y Naruto miro a la momia con una sonrisa, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", la momia bajo un poco la cabeza y vio al piso, "Me…me llamo Amumu".

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYYY bueno aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, perdón si los mareo con tanto flashback o diálogos pero es necesario para lo que tengo en la cabeza, desde el siguiente capítulo ya no serán tan habituales o tan largos, y que ¿Campeones creen que vallan a tener los próximos compañeros del rubio?, sin más que decir nos vemos ;)**


	5. Capitulo 4: Graduacion

Disfruten la conti

"Persona hablando"

"(Pensamiento de la persona)"

" **Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural hablando"**

" **(Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural pensando)"**

 **XxxXxxX**

Capítulo 4: Graduación

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado 4 meses desde el incidente del campo de entrenamiento y mañana era la graduación de la academia, Naruto estaba emocionado, por fin su sueño de ser ninja iba a cumplirse, durante ese tiempo el rubio no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, una de las cosas que más destacaba, fue que Gai le enseño a utilizar las Hachimon, fue un verdadero reto para el rubio que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo solo había podido abrir hasta la tercera puerta.

También conoció a Amumu, al parecer al no tener contacto con la gente y la vida que tuvo le permitió manifestarse, se dio la tarea de conocerlo, era en extremo parecido con él y gracias a eso se volvieron mejores amigos, en cuanto a Warwick… seguía molesto con Naruto

Otra cosa era que la relación que tenía con Anko mejoro exponencialmente, al darse cuenta que sus pasados eran parecidos empezaron a hacerse más unidos, a veces salían a comer ramen o dangos, además que Anko lo entreno para que el rubio aprendiera a utilizar la piedra de alma lo que le resulto bastante sencillo.

La piedra de alma según a palabras de Anko funciona de la siguiente manera, cuando te pasa algo que tiene parecido con alguna alma de la piedra, se manifiesta para poder ser utilizada, a las almas se le pueden decir de dos formas distintas, convocados o campeones y ellos se refieren a nosotros como invocadores. Cuando obtienes a uno de ellos existen dos fases la transformación mediana y la parcial, la mediana es una transformación a media que te aumenta diferentes cosas dependiendo del campeón y algunas veces en estas vienen incluidas armas o cambios físicos, las parciales son transformaciones completas que te dejan convertirte como en realidad es.

Empezaron el entrenamiento en algo sencillo, empezar con la transformación mediana, al ver que Warwick estaba… "indispuesto", empezó a practicar con Amumu, cuando lo logro su apariencia cambio, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos/dorados, había vendas de color verde alrededor de sus brazos y su piel parecía que se iba a romper ya que tenía varias grietas además de que era más pálida de lo normal, si bien con la mediana tuvo éxito, con la parcial no, ya que le era demasiado complicado, pero no se daría por vencido.

La última cosa que más resalto entre todas fue que sus padres notaron que faltaba su presencia, aun recordaba eso como si fuera ayer

 **(Flashback)**

Un mes antes de la graduación de la academia, Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número doce practicando su taijutsu mientras peleaba contra varios clones que en cuestión de minutos pudo acabar con todos ellos, ya llevaba un buen rato así que decidió irse.

"Bien, creo que es hora de volver a casa", dicho esto se encamino a la salida, cuando noto que varias presencias se movían rápidamente atraves de distintos lugares de Konoha.

"(Esto es muy raro, ¿La aldea estará bajo ataque?... No, si fuera así ya hubieran dado la alarma)", mientras caminaba noto como tres presencias iban por donde estaba el, las presencias se mostraron dejando ver a anbus que le cortaron su camino.

"Naruto Namikaze, el Hokague solicita tu presencia" menciono uno de los anbu que se acercó a él para tomarlo del hombro.

"(Así que los bastardos Namikazes después de casi cinco años se dieron cuenta… supongo que es la hora)", pensó el rubio cuando una mueca de molestia se mostró en su rostro, el anbu lo toco y desapareció con él en una bola de humo.

 **Torre Hokague**

Apareció enfrente de la torre mientras el anbu lo escoltaba a la oficina de los Hokagues y los otros dos iban a su espalda cuando llegaron vieron a una secretaria con el cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y un yukata negro con gris.

"Pasen los espera el Hokague", dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Gracias Shizune-san", al decir esto el anbu abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina mientras que los otros dos se quedaban afuera

Naruto al ver a los que estaban adentro su mente se llenó de rabia, pero supo manejarlo muy bien, en la habitación se encontraba su padre y su madre, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze, también dos chicas una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo alborotado y suelto que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos azules, tres marcas en sus mejillas como Naruto, pechos copa B casi llegando al C, una blusa de color negro con unos pantalones cortos del mismo color que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, tenía una expresión seria pero se podía ver perfectamente que estaba nerviosa, ella era Kaori Namikaze una de sus hermanas.

La otra chica era más parecida a él, también tenía las marcas en la mejillas, tenía el cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, ojos verdes, copa B casi C al igual que su hermana, su traje al contrario que su hermana era bastante llamativo… tal vez demasiado, era una falda de color naranja neón que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, una sudadera de color negro con naranja neón, al contrario que su hermana ella se notaba que estaba nerviosa, bastante de hecho, ella era Midori Namikaze la segunda hermana de Naruto.

También había dos personas más que no esperaba ver, la primera de ellas era mujer, cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, ojos color miel, un rombo en medio de su cabeza, un abrigo con el kanji apuesta en la espalda que ocultaba sus pechos doble D, esta mujer era Tsunade Senju una de los tres sannin.

Y la última persona era un hombre con cabello blanco puntiagudo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, una banda ninja con el kanji aceite, y un extraño traje color verde con rojo, este hombre era otro de los tres sannin, Jiraiya.

"(Vaya, estoy a punto de conocer a los tres sannin… un momento ¿Porque están aquí ellos?)", el rubio solo camino al centro de la sala junto con el anbu.

"Puedes retirarte Kakashi", el anbu en consecuente desapareció en una bola de humo, Naruto notaba como todos en la sala estaba serios, sus padres más que nadie notaba como los ojos de Kushina estaban enrojecidos, estuvo llorando un buen rato.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?", el rubio al decir esto provoco que Minato se pusiera incómodo, Kushina solo cerro los ojos, sus hermanas solamente se molestaron pero fue al ver la reacción de sus padres, Jiraiya solo puso una mueca de incomodidad, pero Tsunade puso una cara de enojo, no iba a permitir que lastimara a Kushina.

"¡Naruto ten respeto, estás hablando con tus padres!", Naruto al oír el grito de la oji miel le dio una mirada aburrida y levanto una ceja.

"¿Y tú quién eres para decirme que hacer?", la cara de Tsunade se deformo a una de rabia y empezó a acercarse con muy malas intenciones, cosa que Jiraiya paro para que las cosas no empeoraran.

"Hijo, ¿Porque te fuiste de casa?", el rubio volteo la cabeza para ver a su padre con una pose pensativa mientras lo veía los ojos.

"No me llames hijo, perdieron el derecho ya hace bastante tiempo… en cuanto porque me fui, para que estar en un lugar en el que no te prestan atención", Minato estaba por decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

"¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!", el rubio volteo a ver a su madre con ojos llorosos empezando a derramar lágrimas, "¡SOMOS TU FAMILIA, LO QUE PASO FUE UN ERROR, NO DEBIMOS HACER ESO, LO LAMENTO, POR FAVOR PERDONANOS!", Kushina rompió en lágrimas mientras que Naruto solamente la veía con una cara seria.

"¡Aun así después de todo lo que me han hecho, tienes el descaro de llamarme familia… realmente eres idiota!, ¡TU NO ERES MI MADRE, USTEDES NO SON MI FAMILIA, NI AHORA NI NUNCA, ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?!", el rubio al terminar de decir esto provoco que la pelirroja mayor empezara a llorar sin control, Tsunade solo le dirigió una mirada de ira y fue con Kushina para tratar de ayudarla.

"¡QUE TE PASA!", Midori se acercó y tomo del cuello al rubio, "¡ES NUESTRA KAA-SAN COMO PUEDES HABLARLE ASI¡", la rubia de coletas sintió como le jalaron la mano, volteo a ver y vio a Kaori con rostro triste.

"(Hermana, él tiene razón al actuar así)", la rubia de coletas solo frunció el ceño, "(¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!, ¡¿VAS A DEJAR QUE SE LE DIRIJA ASI A KAA-SAN?¡)", la pelirroja menor solo dio una mueca de incomodidad, "(Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, no me gusta que le hable así, pero ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para negarle que le hable así?, somos igual de culpables como nuestros padres)", Midori al escuchar a su hermana, soltó al rubio y se fue a sentar a un sillón cercano con su hermana siguiéndola.

"¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme algo?!", le dijo a Midori que solo le dirigió una cara molesta, "¡Después de todo ustedes dos me quitaron mis esperanzas!, ¡Me quitaron mi felicidad!, ¡ME QUITARON MIS SUEÑOS!, ¡POR CULPA SUYA ME RESTITUYERON DE AMBOS CLANES!, ¡Y CREANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE VOY A VENGARME DE TODOS USTEDES!", Naruto camino a la puerta y salió de la oficina para irse a casa, Midori estuvo por seguirlo y darle su merecido, pero dicha acción fue evitada por Kaori.

"(Parte de su familia, ¡JA!, que estupidez…)", dijo el rubio ya saliendo de la torre Hokague.

" **(¿Fuiste muy duro no lo crees?)"** , dijo una aguda voz en la cabeza del oji azul.

"(No Amumu, se lo tienen bien merecido)", dijo Naruto que trataba de tranquilizarse, no haría sentir mal a Amumu, no lo merecía.

" **(Tal vez tengas razón, pero tarde o temprano, tendrás que perdonarlos por lo que te hicieron… y lo sabes)"** , cuando acabo la voz de la momia desapareció dejando a un Naruto con muchas dudas sobre las palabras de la momia mientras se dirigía a casa.

 **Fin del flashback**

Después de la "agradable" reunión con la familia Namikaze, el rubio trato de olvidarse de ese suceso pero algo lo molestaba, al parecer el Hokague envió a anbus para vigilarlo por lo tanto sabían dónde vivía solo era cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran a buscarlo, y realmente no tardaron, un par de días después, Minato y Kushina vinieron a buscarlo, luego sus hermanas y así consecutivamente, tenía que buscar una nueva casa y luego ahorrar para comprarla, menos mal que ya tenía bastante dinero gracias a su Jiji.

Ahora mismo el rubio se dirigía a la casa de Hiruzen, llego al complejo y toco a la puerta, espero una respuesta, solamente escucho pisadas del otro lado señal que se aproximaban a la puerta.

"Oh Naruto ven entra", le dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa, el rubio hizo una pequeña referencia y entro al hogar del viejo.

"¿Para que querías verme Jiji?", el viejo hombre solamente lo guio a la sala y le pidió que se sentara, subió unas escaleras y se perdió de vista, no tardó mucho en volver con un sobre en manos que le entrego al rubio.

"¿Qué es esto?", pregunto el rubio viendo el sobre con duda.

"El sobre es para que te dejen realizar el examen de la academia, sin eso es poco probable por no decir imposible que te dejen hacerlo, cuando llegues a la academia busca al maestro Iruka Umino y entrégale la carta", el rubio se paró y darle un abrazo al viejo.

"Gracias Jiji", dijo al mismo tiempo que le devolvía una abraso

"No agradezcas Naruto, por cierto… me entere sobre tu reunión con… tu familia", Naruto dio una mueca molesta.

"No me lo recuerdes… ¿Saben que tuviste algo que ver?", Hiruzen negó con la cabeza

"No Naruto, pero si tienes problemas, solo dime ¿De acuerdo?", recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio, el viejo le regreso una sonrisa

"Bien, ahora vete a descansar, mañana tendrás un día muy atareado", el rubio le hizo caso a su abuelo adoptivo, y se puso de camino a su casa, era seguro que se estresaría gracias a los Namikazes y la cantidad de personas que abría.

* * *

El siguiente día llego rápidamente y el rubio no perdió tiempo, se cocinó un par de huevos con pan, y se vistió con un pantalón de color rojo carmesí, una katana de un metro que le regalo Yugao, una playera gris, además de dos calentadores de brazos, encima de los calentadores se enredó unas cadenas, las cadenas era para poder usar técnicas como el Omote Renge (Loto primario) o el Ura Renge (Loto inverso), al utilizar vendas existía la posibilidad de que el oponente usara un kunai para poder romperlas y escapar así que utilizo cadenas para hacer más difícil el poder escapar además las cadenas podían lastimar al oponente al inmovilizarlo, los calentadores solo son para evitar lastimarse con las cadenas y utilizaba una sudadera color negro para que no vieran las cadenas.

Al ver que estaba preparado partió rumbo a la academia, aunque no lo demostrara a simple vista estaba muy emocionado, estaba seguro que pasaría el examen, entreno demasiado duro para ello. Llego a la academia sin contra tiempos, se pasó varios minutos buscando a ese tal Iruka como dijo su abuelo, vio como un chunin se acercaba, era de cabello café oscuro con una pequeña trenza, la banda de la hoja en su frente y una cicatriz encima de la Nariz.

"Ehh, perdón chunin-san ¿Sabe cuál es el salón de Iruka Umino?", el chunin vio al rubio y puso una sonrisa

"Yo soy Iruka Umino, ¿Que necesitas?", el rubio busco en su bolso y le entrego el sobre que le dio Hiruzen, Iruka arqueo una ceja, abrió el sobre y leyó lo que parecía ser un escrito

"¡Vaya!, no me esperaba esto, ven sígueme te llevare al salón donde se aplicara el examen", el chunin camino hacia el salón con Naruto siguiéndolo, el sonido de gritos le empezaron a llegar a sus oídos, llegaron a una puerta la abrieron y le dio la indicación de entrar, al entrar pudo observar un caos, los futuros gennin hablaban y gritaban otros trataban de mantener la compostura pero les era imposible por la cantidad de ruido, el rubio solo veía esto con cara de asco.

"¿Son así siempre Iruka-san?", pregunto Naruto, a Iruka le cayó una gota de sudor

"Si… silencio", Nadie le prestó atención

"¡Silencio!" el mismo resultado cosa que molesto a Iruka

"¡SILENCIO!", al momento de gritar Iruka uso su jutsu de su propia creación Jijantohedo no jutsu (Jutsu de cabeza gigante), el rubio al ver eso dio un paso atrás, volteo a ver a los pupitres y vio que todos estaban ya sentados.

"(¿Qué mierda acabo de ver?)", pensó el rubio mientras que le caía una gota atrás de su cabeza.

"Quiero dar un anuncio, hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno, por favor preséntate", dijo Iruka haciendo que Naruto se dirija enfrente de todos.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, un placer", dijo mientras que hacia una referencia, entonces vio como un chico con cabello negro ojos negros una playera color negra y un pantalón ninja azul marino se levantó con una cara de mucha molestia, aunque le resultaba muy familiar al rubio.

"¡IRUKA SENSEI!, ¡PORQUE PUEDE CURSAR EL EXAMEN SI NISIQUIERA ESTUVO CON NOSOTROS EN LA ACADEMIA!", si estaba muy molesto

"Concuerdo con él, es injusto sensei", dijo una chica rubia con un mechón de pelo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, una playera morada, falda del mismo color, calentadores en los brazos y ojos verdes, Naruto la reconoció como Ino Yamanaka heredera del clan Yamanaka.

"Son órdenes del tercer Hokague, bueno Naruto busca un asiento" Iruka recibió un asentimiento del rubio, camino por las butacas buscando un lugar donde sentarse hasta que vio un lugar al fondo de la sala, en el que consecutivamente se sentó.

"Tiempo sin vernos Naruto-san", Naruto giro la cabeza y vio a Shino, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, tenía sus lentes oscuros, una sudadera gris pálido, un pantalón color café y un porta kunais en su pierna izquierda

"Si hace tiempo que no te veía", el rubio le extendió la mano, para sorpresa de casi todos los de la clase, a todos les da asco acercarse por los insectos del Aburame, Shino igual extendió la mano y se saludaron.

"(Parece que Shino al fin encontró un amigo)", pensó con una sonrisa Iruka, "Bien ahora iré por los exámenes, cuando regrese empezaremos", dijo mientras salía del salón.

Naruto se puso a observar a la gente que había, había una buena cantidad de lo que parecían ser civiles, además de que estaban todos los herederos de clanes.

Shikamaru Nara heredero del clan Nara, tenía el cabello café oscuro con un peinado de piña, una playera de mallas con un extraño chaleco encima, un pantalón café con un porta kunais en la pierna derecha.

Choji Akimichi heredero del clan Akimichi, tenía cabello café, unas extrañas marcas de espiral en sus cachetes, una playera con el símbolo del clan Akimichi, una bufanda blanca, pantalones cortos negro pálido y vendas en brazos y piernas.

Kiba Inuzuka heredero del clan Inuzuka, tenía el cabello café, dos marcas en forma de triángulo de color rojo en sus mejillas, una sudadera gris con capucha que tapaba a un cachorro blanco que estaba en su cabeza, pantalones cafés con un porta shurikens en la parte trasera.

Hinata Hyuga heredera del clan Hyuga, Cabello azulado con un estilo hime, ojos perlados, sudadera blanca, un pantalón azul oscuro con un porta kunais en la pierna derecha.

Además e Sasuke Uchiha, Shino, siguió observando el salón y vio a dos persona que no quería ver ni en pintura, Kaori y Midori Namikaze que lo único diferente que tenían era que llevaban guantes, Kaori negros y Midori naranjas, que hablando de ellas no lo dejaban de ver, Midori con ceño fruncido, sin duda estaba molesta por lo ocurrido en los últimos meses y Midori solo lo veía deductivamente y con curiosidad.

"(Ahhh genial, esto no puede ponerse peor…)"

"!Oye idiota¡"

"(O tal vez si…)", Naruto busco el origen del grito y vio a al chico que le pregunto/grito a Iruka por qué entro solo para tomar el examen, diversas civiles lo siguieron diciendo cosas sobre lo genial que es y sobre darle una "lección" al chico nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres?", pregunto el rubio con una expresión aburrida

"¡Voy a vengarme di ti por lo que me hiciste!", el rubio puso una cara de confusión mientras las fans gritaban ánimos para el chico, "¡¿Qué pasa, acaso no me recuerdas?!", el rubio trato de acordarse cuando el recuerdo de los chicos que molestaban a Shino le vino a la mente.

"Ahora recuerdo", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de su asiento quedando adelante del peli negro, "Tu eres el chico que deje inconsciente con un par de golpes, ¿Vienes a que te deje igual?", el rubio puso una sonrisa burlona mientras las fans gritaban de odio.

"Primo basta no tiene caso pelear", Naruto giro la cabeza en busca de la persona que dijo eso, la persona es Sasuke Uchiha que tenía una expresión nerviosa.

"(Así que este tipo es un Uchiha eh… eso explica su actitud)", el ahora reconocido Uchiha volteo a ver a Sasuke con una cara de ira.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA SASUKE, Y TU PERDEDOR NO DEJARE QUE ME HABLES A MI UN NINJA DE ELITE, YO TOSHIO UCHIHA TE DARE TU MERECIDO!", grito con ira mientras que corría en su dirección con un puño cerrado, el rubio puso una sonrisa se hizo a un lado, le puso el pie y cayó al piso provocando la ira de sus fangirls y la risa de los demás incluyendo a Shino para la sorpresa del rubio.

"JAJAJA, eres un idiota hiciste lo mismo cuando te patee el trasero y vuelves a repetir lo mismo", dijo con burla el rubio.

"¡MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS!", Toshio se paró y empezó una batalla de taijutsu que el rubio esquivaba con facilidad, encontró un agujero en su defensa y Naruto lanzo un gancho en su estómago que le saco el aire, las fangirls chillaron al ver eso, Naruto hizo una barrida que estuvo a punto de tirarlo pero en la caída Naruto lo pateo causando que se estrellara con unos pupitres.

"!AHHHH¡", grito con ira mientras se levantaba y empezó a hacer posiciones de manos "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego)", una bola de fuego bolo hacia el rubio y alerto a los estudiantes que estaban ahí

"(Mierda no puedo moverme lastimaría a los que están detrás)", el rubio se puso nervioso hasta que tuvo una idea, empezó a acumular chakra Futon alrededor de su brazo derecho provocando que viento orbitara en su brazo, la bola de fuego llego, el rubio extendió y el fuego envolvió su brazo, los gritos al ver esa escena no se hicieron esperar, en especial de las hermanas Namikazes al ver que su hermano podía salir lastimado, el rubio al ver que su brazo ya tenía todo el fuego alrededor de su brazo lo extendió hacia una de las ventanas y mando su chakra en dirección a las mismas, el calor fue tanto que rompió la ventana y el fuego escapo de la sala, los demás estudiantes solo vieron eso con mucha sorpresa, el rubio molesto se acercó al Uchiha lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto del suelo.

"¿Acaso eres un idiota?, usar un jutsu como este en un lugar cerrado, ¡Pudiste haber lastimado a tus compañeros y peor aún, si las llamas se expandían pudiste haber quemado la academia!", el rubio aumento la fuerza en su agarre mientras las fans gritaban que liberaran a su amado Uchiha, en eso Iruka regresa con los exámenes en brazos y ve la escena.

"¡Que está pasando aquí!" grito molesto, unos minutos después gracias a Shino que explico lo que paso todo se calmó.

"(Menos mal que no paso a mayores)", pensó ya más tranquilo, después de eso Iruka explico que el examen consistiría primero en un examen escrito, después en un lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens, luego prueba de ninjutsu y por ultimo una prueba de taijutsu.

El examen escrito empezó, solo tenían media hora para contestarlo, Naruto gracias a su Jiji que le dio varios libros para estudiar, logro contestarlo sin problema alguno, la media hora paso sin más demora y todos le entregaron su examen al chunin.

"Bien ahora nos dirigiremos al patio para las demás pruebas, terminándolas les daremos su calificación", todos los alumnos siguieron a Iruka al patio, era un lugar bastante grande, también habían gradas donde los padres podían observar a sus hijos hacer su examen.

Todos fueron a unos asientos donde les ordenaron sentarse para poder empezar, en las gradas apareció el cuarto Hokague dando un discurso sobre el futuro de las generaciones de ninjas y el futuro de la aldea de la hoja (Naruto se estaba muriendo por tener que escuchar a su padre), además de jefes de clanes y su Jiji que le sonría desde su lugar.

"Bien empecemos con la prueba de lanzamientos de kunai y shurikens, se necesitan al menos 6 aciertos de cada uno para poder pasar este examen", uno a uno fueron llamados

Shikamaru Nara seis y seis

Kiba Inuzuka siete y seis

Choji Akimichi siete y ocho

Toshio Uchiha ocho y seis

Aburame Shino ocho y ocho

Sakura Haruno nueve y ocho

Ino Yamanaka nueve y seis

Sai Shimura nueve y siete

Hinata Hyuga nueve y ocho

Midori Namikaze ocho y nueve

Sasuke Uchiha nueve y diez

Kaori Namikaze diez y diez

"Naruto pasa al frente", el mencionado se levantó de su lugar y camino con el chunin que entregaba el equipamiento, Toshio decía que el perdedor no iba a poder superarlo siendo apoyado por sus fangirls, cosa que todos sus compañeros odiaban más que nadie Sasuke Uchiha que no podía creer que su primo actuara de esa manera.

En las gradas un grupo de mujeres estaban hablando "Increíble que tu hijo haya llegado a esa puntuación Mikoto, hubiera querido que Kiba sacara algo así", dijo una mujer con rasgos caninos, cabello café alborotado, marcas de color rojo en forma de triángulo debajo de sus mejillas, y un atuendo Jounin, esta mujer era Tsume Inuzuka la líder del clan Inuzuka.

"Gracias Tsume aunque es una lástima que no pudiera sacar un puntaje perfecto", dijo feliz al ver a su hija giro un poco la cabeza y vio a una Kushina con la cabeza baja, gracias a Hiruzen pudo enterarse que sus padres se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico, al verla se sintió mal, siempre tuvo un poco de rencor hacia ella por la situación, pero al verla así sintió demasiada lastima y decidió tratar de animarla.

"Kushina, ¿Qué te pasa?, no estas alegre por tus hijas", dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa

"¿Qué?..., ¡AH!, no, es solo que esperaba que Midori sacara una mejor puntuación, pero me alegro que Kaori pudiera llegar a esa puntuación", dijo con una sonrisa forzada, Mikoto iba a decir algo más cuando Iruka llamo su atención.

"¡10 Y 10, FELICIDADES NARUTO!", los aplausos de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, Kushina miro a Naruto y se le encogió el corazón no esperaba verlo aquí, Mikoto tenía sentimientos encontrados, sentía felicidad que el pequeño rubio pudiera lograr algo así y pena al ver a su amiga, Hiruzen estaba feliz no esperaba menos de su nieto adoptivo, los alumnos de la academia igual estaban impresionados, menos Toshio y sus fangirls que gritaban que había hecho trampa, en cuanto a Minato estaba feliz al ver a su hijo y que haya sacado esa puntuación cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza.

"(Como es que esta aquí, el no entro a la academia, lo hubiera sabido entonces… la única manera de entrar después es con el permiso del Hokague cosa que yo no le di, eso significa que…)", Minato busco con la mirada a Hiruzen Sarutobi el Sandaime Hokague mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto, "(Hiruzen… tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña platica)", pensó con una ira creciente

"Bien, pasaremos a la prueba de ninjutsu, tendrán que hacer un Henge (Jutsu de transformación), al menos dos bunshins (clones) y un jutsu, el jutsu lo lanzaran a los muñecos de entrenamiento", la prueba fue sin problemas, prácticamente todos los civiles fallaron en esta parte, excepto una chica con el cabello rosa, ojos verdes y un atuendo color rojo con blanco, ella sorprendió bastante a Naruto su nombre era Sakura Haruno si no mal recordaba, esa chica saco un buen puntaje en la segunda prueba, y en la de ninjutsu nada mal logro hacer todo lo que le pidió Iruka y en el jutsu libre uso uno muy interesante Doton: Chidōkaku (Elemento tierra: Movimientos tectónicos), se ve que se a esforzado y a pesar de ser civil tiene un gran futuro como ninja.

Los herederos de clanes nada mal, normalmente utilizaron un jutsu de sus propios clanes excepto sus hermanas Midori utilizo su Suiton haciendo la técnica Suiton: Teppōdama (Elemento agua balas de agua), y Kaori Futon: Renkudan (Elemento viento balas de aire), se veía que habían entrenado, pero Naruto estaba a decidido a humillarlas cuando se enfrentara a ellas.

"Toshio Uchiha pasa al frente", el Uchiha hizo lo que pidió Iruka y volvió a repetir su jutsu bola de fuego, siendo felicitado por sus fans al aprobar y regreso a su asiento.

"Supera eso perdedor", le dijo el Uchiha a Naruto, el rubio solo lo ignoro y espero su turno

"Naruto pasa al frente", Naruto utilizo el Henge y se transformó en Iruka, hizo dos bunshins de sombras y quedaba el jutsu

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego)", uso su jutsu y un vistoso dragón de fuego voló y se estrelló con el muñeco de entrenamiento que fue reducido a cenizas, con lo cual se ganó aplausos del público y de sus compañeros, menos de Toshio que se retorcía por los celos.

"Excelente Naruto puedes ir a sentarte, comenzaremos con la prueba de taijutsu, será combates uno contra uno, solo puede ser utilizado taijutsu", los combates fueron aburridos, la mayor parte de los civiles quedaron hechos pedazos en cuestión de segundos por parte de los herederos de clanes por lo cual no fue tan vistoso.

"Ultimo combate… Toshio Uchiha y Naruto pasen al frente", los dos rápidamente pasaron al frente y se pusieron en posición.

"Te hare pagar por lo del salón", dijo con una sonrisa

"Si claro…", dijo el rubio con una actitud aburrida, cosa que lo hizo enfadar, Naruto se puso en una posición muy extraña para los gennins, la mano izquierda en la espalda y la derecha al frente, para los jounins o ninjas experimentados solo pudieron pensar una cosa sorprendidos.

"(¡Gōken!)"

"¿Listos?... ¡Haijime!", grito Iruka

El Uchiha se lanzó contra el rubio y trato de conectarle una patada, el rubio tomo su pierna para luego levantarlo y lanzarlo, logro equilibrarse y caer bien.

"Konoha senpu (Huracán de la hoja)", el pelinegro al ver la patada tuvo una sonrisa, haría lo mismo que él, extendió su brazo para poder tomar la pierna del rubio.

CRACK

"¡AHHHH MI BRAZO!", el brazo del Uchiha se rompió por la fuerza de la patada, el rubio dio un giro sobre sí mismo y dio una patada ascendente que dejo inconsciente al peli negro.

"El ganador es Naruto", los gritos de la fangirls no se hicieron esperar diciendo que hacia trampa pero cayeron oídos sordos, luego de llevar a Toshio a la enfermería, dieron resultados de las pruebas, Naruto logro aprobar todas ellas, los herederos de clanes también, y uno que otro civil, no tardo mucho para que un chunin con el cabello azul trajera una caja y se la entregara a Iruka

"Gracias Mizuki, bien ahora se les entregara sus bandas ninja felicidades", dijo con una sonrisa el sensei, Naruto fue el único en llamar ya que no dio ningún apellido, al tomarla se la coloco en la frente.

"Bien chicos vengan mañana a primera hora para que conozcan a su sensei", todos empezaron a salir para felicitar a los gennins, menos Naruto que espero para hablar con Iruka.

"Perdón Iruka-san, ¿Por qué no hicieron una prueba con las piedras de alma?", el mencionado solo vio y dio una sonrisa

"Veras, no hacemos una prueba para eso por la peligrosidad de las piedras, hace menos de una semana los alumnos tuvieron la absorción de la piedra, por lo que su cuerpo aún está asimilándola, así que es muy peligroso hacerlo y es mejor que ellos la entrenen por su cuenta", el rubio solo agradeció y empezó a salir de la academia, al salir vio a Hiruzen esperándolo.

"Felicidades Naruto", el mencionado se acercó al viejo y lo abrazo

"Gracias por entrenarme Jiji, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado", el viejo le regreso el abrazo

"Estas equivocado Naruto, tu puedes lograr lo que sea si lo decides y trabajas en lograrlo… Ahora que te parece si celebramos en Ichiraku ramen"

"¡JAJA!, tú pagas viejo", dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras caminaba rumbo al afamado restaurante, a lo lejos se podía observar a un Minato mirando esta interacción mientras que su familia estaba distraída o eso creía ya que Kaori estaba viendo con curiosidad a su padre y la interacción del rubio con el Sandaime.

"(Tienes mucho que explicar Hiruzen)", pensó con ira acumulada, mientras que su cara ponía una expresión de molestia.

"(Oto-san… ¿Qué estas planeando?)", pensó la pelirroja menor preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder a futuro.


	6. Capitulo 5: Prueba de equipos

**Shigoda-san:** Espero que te guste lo que tengo pensado, disfruta la conti ;)

"Persona hablando"

"(Pensamiento de la persona)"

" **Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural hablando"**

" **(Demonio, Bijuu, Invocación, Ser sobrenatural pensando)"**

 **XxxXxxX**

Capítulo 5: Prueba de equipos

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto estaba despertándose en su casa para prepararse para la selección de equipos, esperaba que le dieran un equipo que no fueran idiotas aunque el rubio sabía que no iba a ser posible prácticamente todos eran así… exceptuando a Shino y a Sasuke, realmente le alegraría que estuvieran en un equipo con él, la otra persona que no era idiota era Kaori pero al ser su hermana le asqueo esa opción. En fin dejo eso de lado para empezar a prepararse su desayuno un huevo con tocino, algo normal, luego salió de casa rumbo a la academia.

Llego sin contratiempos a la academia aunque bastante temprano, al rubio le gustaba llegar antes para evitar llegar tarde, se encamino al salón y entro, todos los asientos estaban desocupados menos uno, que era Shino, al parecer hizo lo mismo que Naruto.

"Buenos días Shino", dijo el rubio llamando la atención del Aburame mientras que caminaba a un asiento a lado de él.

"Hola Naruto", dijo mientras levantaba la mano saludando al rubio.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre las posibles combinaciones de equipos que pudieran tener, en ese tiempo los demás compañeros del chico de lentes oscuros que lograron pasar el examen fueron llegando y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, Shikamaru, esa tal Sakura que parecía bastante decaída algo que le llamo bastante la atención al rubio no entendía como no pudiera estar alegre si paso el examen, dejando eso de lado también llego Kaori que al verlo se le quedo mirando cosa que le molesto un poco a Naruto pero supo manejarlo bien platicando con Shino, si bien trataba de hacerlo era muy incómodo, no lo dejaba de ver llegando a poner nervioso al rubio no estaba acostumbrado, cosa que noto Shino.

"Estas bien, te ves raro", pregunto el chico de lentes curioso por la actitud del rubio.

"Eh-ehm si solo me maree un poco", Shino iba a seguir preguntando cuando una voz lo salvo

"Buenos días alumnos", Naruto no podía estar más agradecido con Iruka, el mencionado vio al salón raro, no gritaban, estarían nerviosos cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban personas.

"Emm donde están…"

"BUENOS DIAS IRUKA SENSEI", dijo una Midori con esta Hinata alado ambas sonrojadas.

"(¿Ahora que hicieron?) ¿Qué te dije sobre llegar tarde Midori?", dijo Iruka suspirando, "Entra"

Las dos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia su asiento sin decir nada.

"Bueno alumnos, estos años han sido un honor enseñarles y espero que puedan a llegar a florecer como grandes ninjas, ahora les daré sus respectivos equipos", dijo mientras en una bola de humo aparecían varias hojas y empezó a nombrar los equipos.

"Equipo siete, Midori Namikaze, Kaori Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, su sensei es Hatake Kakashi", muchos se decepcionaron al no estar con las hermanas, Naruto solo dio una leve sonrisa.

"Equipo ocho, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga, su sensei es Kurenai Yuhi", el rubio se decepciono al no poder estar con su amigo pero se recompuso rápidamente

"Equipo nueve aun activo"

"Equipo diez, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Ino Yamanaka, su sensei es Asuma Sarutobi", Ino dio un suspiro seguro estaba inconforme con su equipo

"Equipo once, Sai Shimura, Sakura Haruno y Toshio Uchiha, su sensei es Rin Unohana", el rubio se dio cuenta que ese Uchiha no lo había molestado desde que llego, lo busco con la mirada y lo vio un poco más abajo mirándolo con una aura de muerte rodeándolo, estaba molesto con él por lo del día de ayer.

"Equipo doce aun activo"

"Y equipo trece, son…", Iruka vio con sorpresa el papel cosa que llamo la atención a los gennins, "Solo Naruto Namikaze…", el rubio puso una mueca molesta al oír el apellido, "Y su sensei será…", Iruka se quedó estático con una cara que demostraba miedo y rezaba por la seguridad del rubio, "Por amor de Kami… Anko Mitarashi… mucha suerte chico", dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, todos voltearon a ver al rubio que tenía una expresaba miedo puro cosa que vieron extraña, decidieron apoyar a su sensei, se quien sea esa mujer suena peligrosa así que empezaron rezar que estuviera bien… Menos Toshio que tenía una sonrisa burlona.

"(E-espero que n-no siga molesta)", pensó con esperanza.

 **Flashback**

Naruto se encontraban entrenando en un claro en el bosque con su piedra de alma mientras Anko lo asesoraba.

"Vas bien mocoso, si sigues así pronto conseguirás la transformación parcial".

El rubio se sentó cansado, mientras dejaba de usar la transformación media de Amumu.

"Es más difícil de lo que creí", dijo el rubio entre suspiros las Hachimon (Puertas internas) fueron mucho más fáciles que esto.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ya estás cansado?, ¡Levántate!", con problemas Naruto se levantó y volvió a aparecer la formación media de Amumu.

"Bien, ya mostraste que las vendas pueden moverse así que quiero que aprendas a usarlas, vete moviéndote con las vendas de árbol en árbol y no pares hasta que yo te diga", ordeno la peli morada.

Naruto empezó a tratar de hacer lo que dijo Anko

" **Tranquilo Naruto-san yo lo apoyare"** , dijo Amumu en su cabeza

" **Gracias"** dijo con agradecimiento y los dos empezaron a concentrarse en realizar la orden de su maestra, empezaron con dificultad pero con el tiempo iba acostumbrándose.

" **Genial Amumu"** , le dijo con agradecimiento el rubio

" **¿En serio le pediste ayuda a la momia?, ¡Ja!, en verdad eres débil"**

"Mira quien está aquí el señor Warwick viene a visitarnos con su presencia, ¿Cuál es el honor?", dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

" **Idiota"** , dijo Warwick molesto, en el paisaje mental Amumu estaba sentado viendo a Warwick cosa que le molesto

" **¿Y tú que ves momia?"** , pregunto con molestia

" **Deberías ser más amable con Naruto-san"** , dijo con cierto temor, la quimera rio a carcajadas

" **¿Y quién va a obligarme?"** , la momia puso la cabeza baja sabiendo que no podía hacerlo

"… **pulgoso…"** , dijo en un susurro pero la quimera lo escucho bien y se acercó a el lentamente

" **¿Qué dijiste?"**

" **Nada"** , dijo con temor

" **¡VEN AQUÍ BASTARDO!"** , grito echando carrera hacia la momia que se levantó y echo a correr provocando que se empezara a perder la conexión de la piedra de alma, fuera del paisaje Naruto que estaba moviéndose entre los arboles perdió la conexión y fue cayendo en dirección a Anko que estaba distraída

"¡HAZTE A UN LADO!", grito el rubio llamando la atención de Anko, pero fue demasiado tarde e impactaron provocando que dieran varias vueltas y quedaron inertes en el piso, el rubio se recuperó y trato de levantarse.

"Ah eso dolió", dijo quejándose mientras ponía su mano para levantarse, y la coloco en algo blando cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto.

"¿Eh?, esto no siente como el piso", observo bien donde estaba… estaba encima de una Anko desmallada y estaba tocando uno de sus pechos, "¡¿AHHHH?!", el grito despertó a la chica amante de las serpientes que al ver la situación al principio apareció un sonrojo muy notable para luego poner una cara de ira.

Los campeones del rubio pararon su "pelea" para observar la situación en la que se encontraba su invocador pensaron la misma cosa.

" **(Mierda)"** , pensaron asustados al ver la cara de Anko.

"¡VOY A MATARTE MOCOSO PERVERTIDO!", grito con rabia Anko provocando que el rubio se levantara y empezó a caminar lejos de ella mientras la veía levantarse

"A-A-Anko no es lo que tú piensas", dijo tratando de calmarla

"¡Y UNA MIERDA!", dijo para empezar a caminar hacia el rubio que empezó a correr entre los arboles

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y DEJAME DARTE UN CASTIGO APROPIADO!", dijo para perseguirlo con una gran velocidad… si, el rubio iba sufrir.

La piedra de Naruto empezó a brillar y empezó a ponerse más pálido, el cabello creció y se decoloro a un amarillo pálido, sus ojos se volvieron carmesís y una garra de metal se formó en su brazo derecho, era la transformación media de Warwick.

" **(¡OVIDATE DE NUESTROS PROBLEMAS MOCOSO, CORRE!)"** , Naruto no dijo nada y empezó a correr superando por mucho la velocidad de Anko, una cosa tenia segura tenía que esconderse

 **Flashback fin**

El rubio no olvidaba lo que tuvo que hacer para esconderse, durante un tiempo dejo de dormir en su casa ya que varias veces ella trato de forzar la puerta, y tenía bien claro que probablemente moriría en la prueba.

Aunque gracias a eso la relación que tenía con Warwick mejoro bastante, al menos ya hablaba con él y de vez en cuando le daba consejos.

"Bueno eso es todo, espero poder verlos en otra ocasión, suerte a todos", dijo sonriente Iruka mientras que salía de la habitación.

Varios senseis llegaron por sus equipos, hasta que solo quedaron los equipos de herederos de clanes, el equipo once y Naruto, que tenía una expresión nerviosa y de impaciencia cosa que Shino y Kaori notaron.

"Naruto ¿Estas bien?", pregunto Shino, que no recibió respuesta iba a volver a preguntar pero fue evitado al oír como la puerta del salón se abría dejando pasar a cinco personas.

Primero vieron a una mujer de cabello largo con un color negro, ojos rojos y un extraño traje de vendas y una piel blanca, el segundo era un hombre con un traje de jounin ojos cafés cabello negro piel morena y fumando un cigarrillo, luego entro una mujer con un traje de jounin cabello color café con corte de tazón, ojos color avellana unas marcas en las mejillas de color morado y piel blanca, la mujer iba arrastrando de la oreja a un hombre provocando que los gennins tuvieran una enorme gota de sudor, el hombre tenía el cabello gris una máscara que le tapaba el rostro y su banda ninja le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y llevaba puesto un traje de jounin, luego entro una mujer que le puso los pelos de punta al rubio… si era Anko.

Al entrar la mujer empezó a buscar con la mirada al rubio, cuando lo vio solo dio una sonrisa que le helo la sangre al rubio.

" **(Quien diría que hoy seria tu funeral)"**

"(Cállate Warwick)"

"Bien quienes son el equipo ocho", dijo la oji roja, los mencionados levantaron la mano

"Equipo once", dijo la mujer con marcas en sus mejillas, los mencionados repitieron la acción de sus compañeros.

"Equipo diez", dijo el hombre de tez morena mientras fumaba, solo observo como levantaron la mano

"Equipo siete", dijo el peli gris con expresión aburrida, las hermana del rubio levantaron la mano felices y Sasuke las imito

"…Trece…" dijo Anko con una sonrisa sanguinaria que se puso más blanco que Orochimaru al rubio que levanto la mano tímidamente, los jounins voltearon a ver a Anko con duda

"Bien los vemos en la azotea en 15 minutos a todos", dicho esto desaparecieron en una bola de humo, todos empezaron a caminar a la azotea donde estaban los senseis esperándolos.

"Bien, siéntense dijo la mujer con las marcas en las mejillas", dando una sonrisa a los gennins mientras se sentaban, para luego sentarse junto con sus compañeros

"Nos van a decir sus gustos, sus sueños, lo que odian y por ultimo su meta", dijo el peli gris, "Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, tengo muchos gustos, sueños también, lo que odio no les importa y mis metas no les importa", sus compañeros se rieron ante la actitud del espantapájaros los gennins tuvieron una gota en su cabeza "(Solo nos dijo su nombre)" pensaron al unísono.

"Ahora mi equipo díganme sus gustos", Midori rápidamente levanto la mano, "Tu trenzas de plátano", todos se rieron ante el apodo, la chica puso una cara molesta.

"Bueno… mi nombre es Midori Namikaze, me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con Kasan, mis sueño es convertirme en Hokague, odio a los que se creen mejores que otros y mi meta es traer a mi Oni-san devuelta a tu familia", los jounins a al oír lo último se preguntaron quién era ese hermano, menos Kakashi que dio una mirada discreta a Naruto.

"Bien… tú el peinado de pato", Sasuke tuvo una gota de sudor, "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis gustos son entrenar con mi Nii-san y ayudar a mi Kaa-san, mi sueño es superar a mi Nii-san, odio a los que se meten con mi familia y mi meta es volverme la cabeza de mi clan", todos asintieron.

"Te toca tomate", la chica al oír el apodo dio una sonrisa divertida, "Mi nombre es Kaori Namikaze, mis gustos son la carne asada, entrenar y superar los retos que me impongo, mis sueños son superar a mis padres, odio a los arrogantes y a la gente hipócrita, mis metas son traer a mi Oni-san devuelta a tu familia como mi Onee-chan y… mi otra meta es un secreto", lo último lo dijo con un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

"Bueno me toca a mí… mi nombre es Rin Nohara, mis gustos son aprender cosas nuevas y estar con Óbito-Kun, mis sueños son ser una gran kunoichi, odio a la gente que no se esfuerza, y mis metas son tener una familia… bien les toca a ustedes, empieza… la de cabello rosa", dijo dándole una sonrisa

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis gustos son entrenar, mis sueños es ser una ninja médico, odio a mi madre, mi meta es salir adelante en mi carrera como kunoichi", todos se le quedaron viendo cuando dijo lo de su madre.

"Mi nombre es Sai Shimura, mis gustos son dibujar, mi sueño es hacer sentir orgulloso a mi Nii-san, no odio nada y mi meta es llegar a ser anbu", es raro que quiera ser anbu pensaron todos

"Mi nombre es Toshio Uchiha, mis gustos es entrenar para ser el mejor, mis sueños es encontrar a alguien que me pueda dar pelea, odio a los idiotas que se creen que son mejores que yo, mi meta es mostrarle su lugar a ese idiota", término de decir mientras señalaba al rubio que veía la aldea aburrido.

"Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, mis gustos son personales, mis sueños son tener una familia, odio a la gente arrogante, mi meta es conquistar a alguien", lo último lo dijo un poco sonrojado y la mujer de vestido de vendas se deprimió un poco en su lugar.

"Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, mis gustos son arreglar flores y ayudar en la tienda de mi madre, mi sueño es ser una kunoichi competente, odio a la gente idiota, mi meta es tener una familia", Asuma asintió y volteo a ver a Choji.

"Mi nombre es Choji Akimichi, me gusta comer, mi sueño es tener una gran banquete solo para mí, odio a la gente que desperdicia la comida, mi meta es ser la cabeza de mi clan", todos tenían una gota en la cabeza ese chico sí que ama la comida.

"Te toca chico", le dijo Asuma a Shikamaru… estaba dormido, "!Oye¡", seguía dormido, "DESPIERTA", el hombre fumador dio un suspiro mientras que varios gennins se reían sería un gran problema esa actitud con el equipo.

"Bueno… mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, mis gustos son el pulpo y aprender nuevos genjutsus, sueños es que cierto idiota se fije en mi", Asuma se molestó al oír eso y se preguntó quién era, los demás senseis al ver la reacción de asuma se pegaron en la frente, esa fue indirecta demasiado directa para que la captara realmente era idiota, "odio a los pervertidos y mi meta es tener una familia".

"Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, mis gustos son entrenar y jugar con Akamaru, sueño ser el mejor de mi clan, odio a la gente que abandona a la manada, y mi meta es ser la cabeza de mi clan", su perro dio un ladrido y empezó a lamer a Kiba.

"Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, mis gustos son recolectar insectos para mi colección y leer, mis sueños es tener la mejor técnica de mi clan, odio a la gente que mata a los insectos, y mi meta es ser cabeza de mi clan", tenía un sueño muy ambicioso para algunos, pero Naruto estaba seguro que lo lograría.

"E-Em, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga… mis gustos son hacer pastel y ayudar a la gente… mi sueño es llegar a ser alguien fuerte… odio a la gente que lastima a los demás y mi sueño es que mi padre me reconozca", Naruto le llamo la atención su padre debió de hacer algo grave para que haya hecho eso.

"Bien es mi turno, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, mis gustos son el dango y mi trabajo en Interrogación y Tortura, mis sueños es tener una pareja que me quiera como soy, ¡ODIO A LOS PERVERTIDOS!…", al oír eso el rubio se puso blanco, "(Mierda no lo a olvidado)", "… y a la gente que utiliza a los demás, y mis metas son cerrarle la boca a la gente que habla a las espaldas y darle una lección a cierta persona", ahora el rubio sabía que tan muerto estaría dentro de poco, "Tu turno carne muerta", le dijo Anko a Naruto que comenzó a sudar pero logro tranquilizarse.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, mis gustos son el ramen y entrenar, mi sueño es superar a mi Jiji, odio a mi familia y la gente arrogante, mis metas son matar a cierta serpiente y encontrar un lugar donde pueda vivir tranquilo y nadie me moleste", todos los jounins abrieron los ojos en la parte de "Matar a la serpiente", todos menos Anko que sabía perfectamente porque sabía eso.

"Bien, se ara esto, cada uno de ustedes van a tener una prueba con sus respectivos senseis, primero ira el equipo siete luego el ocho y así consecutivamente, esta prueba será su prueba para poder ser gennins, se realizara en el campo número siete, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?", dijo Kakashi, Toshio levanto la mano.

"Pero si ya hicimos la prueba para ser gennins además, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer la prueba con los demás equipos?"

"No, hicieron una prueba para salir de la academia esta prueba definirá si llegan a quedarse como gennins, de lo contrario todos ustedes volverán a la academia", todos los gennins se tensaron… menos Naruto que estaba tratando de hacer un plan que lo salvara de Anko.

"En cuanto a tu pregunta… el Hokague ordeno eso para aumentar el compañerismo entre ustedes para posibles misiones conjuntas", comento el espantapájaros en un tono alegre, "¿Alguien más?", nadie de los gennins contesto, "Bien, entonces los veremos en el campo de entrenamiento en media hora"

"Adelántense ustedes", dijo mientras que se paraba y caminaba hacia Naruto que se asustó a lo que podía hacer la dama de las serpientes.

"¿Por qué Anko?", pregunto Kurenai con duda.

"Tengo varias cosas que decirle a mi gennin, aparte somos los últimos en realizar la prueba", dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y tocaba el hombro de Naruto que se puso blanco, "Nos vemos después", y desaparecieron en una bola de humo dejando a los presentes con duda.

Aparecieron en un claro y Anko le dio una patada en el estómago al rubio que gimió de dolor.

"Ahora que estamos solos hablemos un poco", el rubio se puso blanco al ver la sonrisa de la peli morada.

"A-A-Anko créeme que no fue lo que tu viste, fue un accidente", Anko se acercaba sin quitar su sonrisa.

"Claro Naruto-kun claro", Anko lo tomo del cuello de su sudadera levantándolo y ponerlo de espaldas con un árbol.

"Por-porfabor piedad", la mujer levanto su puño y tomo impulso, Naruto cerró los ojos y una lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho.

Espero el golpe

Espero

Espero

…

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Anko riéndose sin control, ella soltó al rubio causando que caiga de sentón.

"¡HAHAHA ENCERIO CREISTE QUE TE IBA A GOLPEAR Y APARTE LLORAS HAHAHAHA!", Anko cae al piso y se toma del estomago

"¡HAHAHA IDIOTA!", Naruto estaba rojo de enojo quería decir algo pero no tenía ni idea de que decirle

Pasaron unos minutos y Anko por fin se calmó aunque todavía tenía risas espontaneas

"Haha ya ya no llores fue una broma", dijo la domadora de serpientes, Naruto tenía un puchero molesto.

"Idiota…", comento molesto el rubio, Anko solo rio un poco más.

"No estás en posición de hablarme así después de todo aun vas a pagar", al rubio se le fue el color

"Pe-pero tu dijiste que era una broma"

"Esta golpiza si… pero la que te daré en la prueba es otra cosa", la sonrisa de la peli morada le helo la sangre, empezó a caminar para salir del claro.

"Ahora párate quiero comer dangos"

"Pero tenemos que hacer la prueba"

"Tenemos varias horas, somos los últimos recuerdas… además si tú pagas la paliza que te daré será menor", el rubio a una velocidad descomunal se paró y corrió al puesto de dangos favorito de Anko, ella rio y lo siguió, no iba dejar pasar esta oportunidad de comer gratis.

 **Time skip 3 horas**

Los demás equipos ya habían terminado sus respectivas pruebas y se encontraban esperando a que el equipo del rubio pasara, el equipo 7 tuvo una prueba de cascabeles, había 2 cascabeles y tenían que obtenerlos y el que no tuviera alguno regresaría a la academia, trabajaron en equipo para obtenerlos y cuando los tuvieron se los dieron a Kakashi argumentando que si una regresaba a la academia todos irían con él, gracias a eso Kakashi los aprobó.

La prueba del equipo diez fue la más tranquila, el objetivo de la prueba fue detectar a Kurenai tres veces, cada vez con más difícil para ellos, pero lograron superarla sin mucho esfuerzo al tener grandes habilidades de rastreadores

La del equipo diez fue una de las pruebas más cansadas de todas, tenían que sobrevivir durante 30 minutos a los ataques de Asuma, al principio tuvieron muchos problemas pero luego empezaron a trabajar juntos y lograron mantenerse firmes en contra del sensei.

La del equipo once fue a palabras de todos los senseis la más complicada gracias a Toshio él se negó a trabajar en equipo con sus compañeros, ya que al ser un ninja de "elite" creía que lo iban a perjudicar, la prueba consistía en atrapar a su sensei, lo lograron a duras penas, terminaron aprobados pero los senseis estaban inconformes con el resultado.

Ahora mismo estaban esperando a que la peli morada y el rubio llegaran.

"¿Cuándo va a llegar el dobe?, me estoy aburriendo", comento al aire Toshio

"Es raro normalmente Naruto es muy puntual", dijo Shino, Kakashi al escuchar eso lo vio como una oportunidad para ayudar a su sensei

"¿Dónde lo conociste?", pregunto, todos los demás prestaron atención

"Estaba recolectando insectos cuando Toshio y otros civiles llegaron para molestarme, Naruto llego y me ayudo a quitármelos de encima", todos voltearon a ver a Toshio con una mala cara y el solo dio un bufido molesto, Kakashi iba a continuar cuando una bola de humo apareció y cuando se dispersó una feliz Anko con un Naruto con una aura depresiva aparecieron.

"Gracias por el dango Naruto-kun", el solo miraba al piso sin decir nada, gasto más de tres mil ryus en la comida de la peli morada.

"¡Porque tardaron tanto, tengo ganas de ir a comer ramen desde hace más de una hora!", grito Midori con molestia.

"Cierra la boca gennin, Naruto al centro del campo de entrenamiento", el rubio le hizo caso a su sensei y todos empezaron a observar.

"¿De que se trata la prueba Anko Sensei?"

"No hay ninguna prueba", dijo con una sonrisa, sus compañeros y los gennins la vieron con cara de sorpresa, "Yo sé de lo que eres capaz, lo sabes bien por lo que ya estas aprobado, pero golpearte así que será un combate de, practica", los compañeros de la peli morada se pusieron blancos al pensar el futuro del gennin.

"Bueno… ¿Listo?", el rubio se puso en guardia y la dama de la serpientes desapareció.

Naruto salto y vio como una lluvia de kunais se dirigían a él.

"Futon: Renkudan", una bala de aire voló hacia los kunais y los mando a volar, la bala impacto contra los árboles y de ellos salto la peli morada que saco unas serpientes de sus mangas y trato de golpear al rubio para que las serpientes lo mordieran.

El rubio se defendió con sus brazos y las serpientes lo mordieron, los reptiles se quejaron de dolor cuando sus colmillos se rompieron gracias a las cadenas del rubio.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu ", una bola de fuego salió disparada a Anko que alcanzo a remplazarse con un tronco que fue reducido a cenizas

Los espectadores estaban impresionados con el nivel del rubio, en el caso de los senseis no esperaban que durara mucho, sus compañeros lo veían con curiosidad de cómo se volvió tan fuerte, otros con respeto y otros con envidia.

"Bien Naruto-kun, se ve que has mejorado, ¿Qué te parece si subimos el nivel?", dijo relamiéndose los labios y una perturbadora sonrisa, su pecho comenzó a brillar en azul y envolvieron sus piernas y sus manos, cuando se disipo ahora ya no tenía piernas si no una cola de serpiente, sus manos tenían unas uñas doradas y sus ojos ahora eran de un color amarillo arenoso.

Anko sonrió y se lanzó hacia el rubio, su velocidad ahora era mayor y en un segundo ahora estaba delante de él, uso su mano como garras y le provoco una herida en su pecho con sus uñas, Naruto gimió de dolor, trato de darle una patada pero la cola tomo sus piernas y con fuerza lo lanzo a unos árboles que se rompieron por la fuerza.

"Mierda eso si me dolió", dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre en su frente y la herida del pecho se cerraba.

" **(¿Puedo salir a jugar Naruto-san?)"** , pregunto una tímida voz en la cabeza del rubio.

"(Claro Amumu)", el pecho del rubio empezó a brillar y la transformación media de Amumu hizo acto de presencia

"(¡VAMOS!)", dijo feliz Naruto

Anko estaba observando el lugar donde lanzo al rubio preguntándose si ahora estaba inconsciente

"¡¿TENGO QUE IR POR TI?!", grito Anko, pocos segundos después de gritar unas vendas salieron de otros árboles y envolvieron con fuerzo a la domadora de serpientes

"(Maldición)", se dijo para sí misma, sintió como las vendas eran jaladas y vio al rubio dirigirse a ella y le dio un rodillazo en la cara que mando a volar cerca de un pequeño lago, los espectadores gimieron de dolor al ver ese golpe y lentamente Anko se levantó sangrando de la nariz y de la boca.

"Vaya por fin lo dominaste supongo que no estuviste perdiendo el tiempo", se puso en guardia y volvió a correr hacia el rubio.

"(Probemos tu nueva habilidad Naruto-san)", dijo Amumu

"Hai", Naruto se puso recto y lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, todos vieron con duda esto, incluyendo Anko que detuvo su Carrera, las lágrimas llegaron al piso y crearon un círculo de color azul oscuro con un efecto parecido a las olas del mar alrededor del rubio bastante grande mínimo de cinco metros.

El rubio uso sus vendas para tratar de volver a atacar a Anko, pero fue más rápida y las esquivo, corrió hacia él y lanzo una especie de colmillo verde en dirección al rubio lo esquivo e impacto contra el suelo agrietándolo.

"(No puedo dejar que eso me dé o estoy perdido)", pensó viendo el piso

"¡Presta atención!", el rubio volteo a ver a Anko dándose cuenta que estaba pocos metros de el para volverle a dar un zarpazo, pero con el pequeño lago de lágrimas se resbalo y no le dio a Naruto se detuvo enfrente de el para volverle a dar otro pero se empezó a sentir débil.

"¿Pero qué?", el color azul la volvió a envolver y ahora Anko estaba en su forma normal, escucho un grito de fuerza por parte de Naruto dándose cuenta que un gancho iba directo a su estómago.

"(Mierda)", el gancho impacto sacándole el aire haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos para luego ponerse de rodillas, Naruto viendo que pudo haber lastimado a su maestra desactivo su transformación

"¿Anko sensei está bien?", ella no dijo nada, de repente empezó a vomitar donde se podían ver diferentes colores… había vomitado los dangos que había comido.

"Ha-Hay mi estómago", dijo para luego repetir la acción todos tuvieron una gota en la cabeza, menos Kurenai y Rin que corrieron para ayudarla.

"Em-m bueno Naruto, nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el campo de entrenamiento trece, ahora si me disculpan, llévenme al hospital"… si el golpe le soltó el estómago y trataba de no vomitar pero no tenía buenos resultados, los senseis dieron instrucciones a sus equipos antes de desaparecer con Anko en una bola de humo, el rubio se quedó parado mirando al lugar donde estaba Anko.

"Creo que me pase un poco"

"(¿Tú crees?)", dijo la burlona vos de Warwick

El rubio se movió y trato de irse a su casa cuando una voz lo molesto

"¡WOW ESO FUE INCREIBLE ONII-SAN, ¿COMO APRENDISTE A USAR TU PIEDRA DE ESA MANERA?, ENSEÑAME PORFABOR!", Si Midori estaba impresionada y quería respuestas de cómo se volvió tan fuerte

"Aléjate de mí…", le dijo bordemente mientras se alejaba de ella, todos lo vieron con duda menos Shino que ya sabía el porqué de su actitud y Shikamaru solo trataba de pensar por qué reacciono así.

"¿Por qué le hablo de esa manera?", pregunto Sasuke con duda y cierta molestia, Kaori solo lo miro y luego lo tomo del hombro.

"Yo te pudo contestar esa pregunta", Los siguientes cinco minutos se pasó explicando la situación del rubio con su familia a Sasuke aunque todos se acercaron a oír mejor.

"Entonces tus padres lo apartaron y lo terminaron olvidando", ella asintió con pesar, todos sentían pena por el rubio y enojo con los padres del mismo

"No es por ofender pero tus padres son unos estúpidos", dijo Sasuke ahora molesto con ellos, Itachi le había enseñado que lo más importante era la familia, sabía que ellas al ser pequeñas no estaban conscientes de la situación, pero sus padres eran otro asunto.

"!NO OFENDAS A MI PADRES¡", todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Midori molesta por la opinión de Sasuke.

"Nee-chan, sabes bien que tiene razón, no podemos negar la realidad", le comento a su hermana con pena

"¡¿TU TAMBIEN?, NUESTRO HERMANO ES EL QUE ESTA MAL POR NO ESTAR CON LA FAMILIA, NUESTROS PADRES ESTAN BIEN, NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIGAS ESO!", al terminar empezó a correr a ningún lugar en particular.

"Ah mierda…", dijo Kaori para sí misma y fue a perseguir a su hermana, los demás vieron esto con pena, Midori no quería aceptar la verdad y eso provocaría muchos problemas más adelante, los que estaban todavía en el campo se despidieron y fueron a descansar, mañana seria su primer día como ninjas y necesitaban descansar.


End file.
